Shaggy, Where Are You?
by shadow101202
Summary: A collection of slightly connected oneshots with Shaggy Rogers as the uke. Slash boyXboy warning. Taking requests for new chapters.
1. Magic Tricks?

This story request as well as the pairings for the first seven chapters are brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For disclaimer see my profile: **shadow101202**

I do apologize to traditional Shaggy fans ahead of time, this is my first time writing using him as a character. I don't think I'll be able to use as many "likes" and "Zoinks" as are appropriate, but I will try.

* * *

><p>Magic Tricks?<p>

Based on the episode: Hassle in the Castle

Warnings: Mild BDSM (Bondage, Sadism, and Masochism.)

Pairing: Bluestone the GreatXShaggy Rogers

* * *

><p>"Rhaggy? Rhaggy? Where'd he ro?" Scooby could have sworn Shaggy had been right behind him after that creepy skull had spoken to them. As he rounded the corner, Scooby entered a kitchen like room. "Roh boy, roh boy, roh boy," the canine smacked his lips as he opened the fridge, forgetting all about his lost friend, for the moment...<p>

* * *

><p>"Scoob, stop breathing so loud, you'll attract the phantom," Shaggy quietly rounded a corner pressing himself against the wall. It felt good to stretch his legs since that last passage had forced him to crawl on his hands and legs. "Well, looks like the coast is clear," he let out a relieved sigh. Turning to look at Scooby, he was startled to see that no one was there. "Scoob?" Shaggy tried calling cautiously, "Where could he have gotten to? Oh well, better keep looking for the girls and Fred, I'm sure he'll turn up later," the lanky man shrugged in his casual, laid-back way.<p>

After walking down a long hallway, Shaggy found a door made of steel. "Hmm, it feels cold, maybe this is the food freezer," he tugged on the lever handle, but it didn't budge. "Hmm, maybe if I try running at it," Shaggy backed up and charged the door. Closing his eyes, Shaggy braced for impact with the hard metal, but it never came, and Shaggy kept running. Tripping over something, he was flung into a medieval stock-like structure. It promptly shut before he could remove his head and arms. "W-wha-what's going on?" Shaggy questioned with a little fear in his voice.

"Ho, who do we have here?" asked a low voice from behind the scared teen.

"Ahahaha, nobody here, nobody at all," Shaggy answered with his characteristic nervous laugh.

"Well then, Nobody won't mind if I perform a few magic tricks, hmm?" the voice said with a hint of something Shaggy couldn't quite identify. Shaggy swallowed as he heard something with a squeaky wheel roll up beside him, just out of his line of sight, although he couldn't do much besides look straight ahead at the moment anyway. His whole body stiffened as the man gently touched his back with one hand while the other reached and pulled his khakis off his body.

"What do you think you're doing?" he quivered out, a little panicked.

"Starting the magic show of course! But first, since it's a little cold in here let's warm our captive audience up, shall we?" the man said as he removed Shaggy's polka dotted shorts. Shaggy was embarrassed; he could feel some unshed tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He gave a startled cry as something hot stung his lower back. "Ah yes, the beauty of red wax," the man hummed to himself as he dripped it drop by drop in a zigzag pattern down Shaggy's lower back and between his buttocks. "Hmm, now a little oil…" warm fingers wrapped around and stroked Shaggy,

"Zoinks! W-where are you touching me?" not that it didn't feel good… just a little strange for someone else to be doing it. At this point Shaggy was panting as the man slowly retracted his hand from the now throbbing member. "Wait, don't stop… just yet," Shaggy murmured as he lay his head against the stocks.

"Oh don't worry my boy! The first act is just beginning!" the "magician" used the oil to slick to slick his fingers. "My specialty is disappearing acts!" he exclaimed. Slicking Shaggy's entrance, the man pressed a finger past the first ring of muscle. "Watch as I make three fingers disappear!"

"I don't wanna watch, I don't even wanna get to the second finger. Like, just get me outta here!" Shaggy struggled, and as he pulled away the great magician found the "magic button". "Zoinks!" was all Shaggy could say. The man moved in with the other two fingers to hit that spot. "Nnh… No, no more," hearing this, the man picked up the pace a little. Just as Shaggy thought he might explode, the man stopped his pleasurable torture.

"And now for my second act…" Shaggy heard something make a _clink _noise on the ground.

"Oh no," Shaggy muttered.

"I will make my penis disappear!" Shaggy's eyes widened at the statement.

"W-wait! You aren't gonna do 'that' are you? It won't fit!" Shaggy protested.

"Oh believe me my boy… it will fit, mmm, oh yes it will," the man moved toward Shaggy and pressed his tip to Shaggy's anus.

"Like wait, maybe we should talk about thi-"Shaggy was cut off by his own cry of shock and pain.

"So… so tight… Would've thought blondie had done this at least once, mph," the man said as he let Shaggy adjust to his girth. Said boy blushed at the thought of doing something like this with Fred. "Mmm, yes, I think you're ready now," confirmed the skilled magician.

"Read for wh-"again Shaggy was cut off by the man's ministrations. For a few minutes there was only the sound of Shaggy's pleasurable cries and the man's grunts. The man paused for a moment and announced,

"And now for the finale! I will make your erection disappear!" Shaggy yelped as the magician picked up from where he had left off at an incredible speed. To bring the finale to a close the man reached around and stroked Shaggy until his whole body seized up in tremors as he climaxed. The man close behind, literally, came soon after with Shaggy's tightening muscles. After a brief respite, the man pulled out of Shaggy, he then proceeded to unchain the stocks and walk away. Shaggy was startled by the echoing wail of the Phantom; so startled that he burst out of the stocks, managed to pull on his clothes, and high-tailed it through an open door. Through the door and down a chute Shaggy flew. At the bottom of the chute he heard a familiar voice,

"Shaggy there you are!" Velma exclaimed.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby-doo yelled as he leapt at his best friend to lick his face. As Shaggy sputtered, Fred interjected,

"You're just in time to help with the trap Shaggy."

* * *

><p>"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids, and your stupid mutt!" Bluestone the Great scowled deeply at the group of teenagers. As the sheriff congratulated them on catching a wanted criminal, Shaggy couldn't help but see the toothy grin the magician gave him. Shuddering, Shaggy decided to never tell any of the gang about his "magical" experience.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Hoped you enjoyed this oneshot, as I have seven more planned.<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.


	2. Nothing Was Stirring, Not Even a Shaggy?

This story request as well as the pairings for the first seven chapters are brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

I want to thank **LePhantomessa** for suggesting to me in her review to be more descriptive and to explore the psychological issues having to do with the other events of the previous chapter, I drew inspiration from this advice. Although I'm pretty sure I didn't use it in the way she wanted me to.

Okay,first of all, I noticed that I use a lot of questions marks in my chapters, so I'll try to cut down on that.

Second of all, I know that not every villain says the famous line about meddling, but it's a good segue.

* * *

><p>Not a creature was stirring… Not even a Shaggy?<p>

Based on the episode: What the Hex Is Going On?

**Chapter Warnings:** Old guyXYoung guy sex

Shaggy murmured as he rolled over in the plush feather bed he was currently sleeping in. Despite this being an old creepy house in the middle of nowhere, it was pretty cool in his book. In fact, Shaggy decided, bringing out his vacation destination book, he marked this house down as a spot for a later trip. His sleeping cap was getting in the way, so he threw it out of the bed, he'd pick it up in the morning. Scooby-doo was on guard so there wasn't even a reason to be scared… Oh yeah, except that in the morning if the treasure wasn't returned they'd all be turned into old, grey, and wrinkly. Shivering, Shaggy pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed up to his nose, and resumed his slumber. Just a few short hours later, Shaggy awoke from _the dream _it woke him up every time, the dream about Bluestone the Great, the identity of the Phantom, and the magician who gave him a "show" he wouldn't soon forget. Something was different this time though, he had gotten erections in his sleep before, but it felt like someone was touching him… Someone was touching him!

"W-What?" Shaggy sputtered out as he pushed the hands away from his waist and rolled over to face his midnight molester.

"I'm sorry my boy," an old craggy voice spoke up, "It's me Uncle Stuart," the old man admitted.

"Um..." Shaggy wasn't really sure how he felt about all this, he always had mixed feelings about these types of situations.

"Ever since my wife, Aunt Hilda, passed away I've been terribly lonely you see," Shaggy blinked. "This used to be our room, so there are quite a few good memories here..." Shaggy swallowed,

"Did she d-die here?" Uncle Stuart chuckled.

"Of course not my boy, she died of a heart attack in the hospital a few years back..." Shaggy felt bad for the old guy, as he was about to say 'Gee that's too bad, I'm sorry' like a normal person, he heard the grown man begin to cry. _'Whoa, what do I do?' _Shaggy had never really had to deal with crying people before. "I'm sorry, I was just remembering some of my special times with my wife, and you were in here making those noises... I just couldn't stop myself," the man choked out. Shaggy patted the crying mans right shoulder under the sheets awkwardly. "You must think I'm just a perverted, old man," Stuart said while wiping his eyes. Shaggy did think he was a little strange, but reassured the man otherwise,

"Of course not, you were, like, lonely. I understand man, it's okay," Shaggy was startled as the man reached back down to the crotch of his pajamas.

"Thank you, m'boy. I'm glad you sympathize with me," Uncle Stuart said as he helped himself to the boys half erect member.

"Wha? Wait, like this isn't what I meant," Shaggy swallowed.

"Don't worry about it too much, it's natural for young men, such as yourself, to get excited from stimulation," the man continued to fondle Shaggy. _Yeah, but doin' this with an old guy, like, that doesn't seem 'natural', man. _But that thought was pretty much thrown away, much like his night cap, it was getting in the way. "Shaggy, here," Uncle Stuart said leading one of Shaggy's hands down to his own erection. Shaggy gasped at the contact between the two men, Uncle Stuart also had a hard-on. Shaggy tentatively moved his hand over the other man's penis; he had never touched another man before, not like this anyway. "If you're not sure, just do as I do," Uncle Stuart encouraged.

As the man worked Shaggy over, both of their motions became more intense.

"Wait... Nmh, I can't-" Shaggy spilled all over Stuart's hand and clothes. The older man smirked,

"Well, seems you came too early," Shaggy was panting through his afterglow, regaining his senses, he felt the hard rod still throbbing in his hand,

"Uh, like, sorry man… Um…" Shaggy was suddenly becoming very self-conscious of how awkward this was. The man just chuckled at Shaggy's staggering syllables.

"How about I show you something else, that'll be good for the both of us, hmm?" Uncle Stuart suggested. Shaggy felt a lump form in his throat at the mention of the word "show". Before he could object though, the man rolled over to face the wall. _Ok… Like… Not what I was thinking… _Shaggy heard a scraping noise, a mumbled noise from Uncle Stuart, then the scraping noise again. The aged man rolled back over to face his temporary companion, "Here we are a little ointment lubrication," Shaggy flinched as the man's hand moved between his thighs again. This time Shaggy resisted though and pushed the wandering hand away. "What's the matter my dear boy?" Uncle Stuart questioned the hesitant teen.

"Like… I don't like that…" Shaggy for a fact that he _did_ like it, very much, but he wasn't ever going to _tell _anyone that.

"Now my boy, is it really fair to leave me like this? I scratched your back, now it's your turn to scratch mine, so to speak. I assure you I am _very_ skilled in this area, my former wife, was quite particular on fore-play," explained the slightly impatient elder. Shaggy was still hesitant, but Uncle Stuart was right, he couldn't be unfair like that. Taking Shaggy's silence as consent the man continued his exploration of the younger boy's body. Tensing as the man came into contact with his anus, Shaggy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "Just relax a little," the man tried to soothe him. Removing his hand, he popped the cap off the small container he was holding. There was little light to see what he was doing, Shaggy couldn't figure out what the bottle was for. Quickly positioning his now slick fingers back at the boy's entrance, Uncle Stuart circled Shaggy's sphincter, and began stroking the boy again, to get him to loosen up.

"Nnh…Uhn?" Shaggy was startled as the cold finger slipped inside him fairly easily.

"Ho, ho I see we've been experimenting," Uncle Stuart moaned as Shaggy tightened his grip on the man's cock.

"No, like, I wasn't- Zoinks!" the second finger seemed a bit much, but the way the man brushed up against his insides was different than before. _Crap, like, it feels good man, and it's better than before. _Shaggy was surprised at how much better it was.

Shaggy stood at full attention with three fingers inside of him, he could hardly contain himself. The hard breathing of Uncle Stuart was a sign that the older man had been able to get it up. Disconnecting himself from Shaggy for a moment, made the boy whimper at the loss of contact.

"Hold your leg up… yes like that," Uncle Stuart instructed. Although Shaggy did as the man said, he was still a little uneasy about all this. The man fumbled with something and pushed Shaggy's hand away from his member. Shaggy was a little confused, but Uncle Stuart explained,

"Condoms my boy, prevent disease, and make for a quick clean-up." Shaggy nodded even if he couldn't see it. Opening the flask again, he slicked down his covered appendage. Moving even closer to Shaggy, he pushed the head right up against the opening. Shaggy took in a quick breath which almost sounded like a hiss against his parched lips. "Keep breathing Shaggy," the man coached him. As Shaggy took a deep breath, the man pressed the tip inside. The adjoining gasps and groans that followed were short lived, however, as Shaggy spoke up,

"No, no more, it's like, too much man," Uncle Stuart gritted his teeth a little,

"You're still plenty tight…" Shaggy waited for the man to force it in farther, but it never came. Slowly, Shaggy relaxed and breathed at a steady pace, at which Uncle Stuart remarked,

"There we are m'boy, that's much better," only then did he slide in up to the hilt.

"Ah!" Shaggy made a slightly louder noise than before.

"Shush m'boy we mustn't be too loud now, lest we be discovered," the older man warned the younger boy. The pair's thrusting was followed by panting, grunting, and groaning. This too was brief, for they both were so close to the edge. The quiet cries of ecstasy went undetected by the others present in the house. While Shaggy basked in the warmth of their copulation, he drifted into a light slumber. When he awoke it was to the noise of Scooby-doo calling the gang to action.

* * *

><p>"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids, and your stupid mutt!" growled out a thoroughly netted Uncle Stuart. Sighing he looked at Shaggy for some sympathy, but there was none. Shaggy couldn't look at the elder man, after all it wasn't like the guy had cared at all so why should he?<p>

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anons welcome.)<p> 


	3. Curtain Call On A Great 'Performance'

_This is a deviation from the actual episode. I know that all fanfiction is deviations from the originals, but I changed what actually happened in the episode so Shaggy could be alone._

This story request as well as the pairings for the

first seven chapters are brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Curtain Call On A Great 'Performance'<p>

Based on the episode: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts

**Chapter Warnings: Guy on guy smex.**

"Scoob? Where'd you go?" Shaggy whispered harshly. They had been together after they had swung across the moat, but after big, hunched, and hairy had shown up they had ran in separate directions to try to get away from the werewolf. _Going down this creepy hall is bad enough... Hope the gang is all right... Like, who would want to live in a spooky haunt like this? ...Oh right __**haunts**__. _As Shaggy rounded a corner he heard some snarling and growling. _Gulp, must be the werewolf again, like, better make like an egg and scramble into this room. _In the piano room, Shaggy hopped up onto the windowsill and threw the curtains shut to hide himself. The sounds from the beast grew louder as they echoed off the brick walls of the chamber. Risking a glance, Shaggy peeked through the slightly parted curtains, the monster was looking inside the piano. Grumbling, the monster took a careful look, turning suddenly he stared directly into Shaggy's eyes. Shaggy's breath caught in his throat, but he remained absolutely still to avoid detection. _Yikes, that thing's scary._ The creature sauntered ever closer to the windowsill where Shaggy was trying to rack his brain for anything to get him out of this dreadful situation. _Aha! I'll use my trusty ventriloquism. _

Just as Shaggy was about to use his out-of-the-room voice, the hairy beast picked up one of the suits of armor and swung it around in a rage. Around, around, and round it went, Shaggy was feeling a bit dizzy for that poor coat of mail. Suddenly the curtain was gone, Shaggy was abruptly exposed to the animal-man's line of sight, fortunately, it hadn't discovered him yet. _If I make a run for the exit, maybe he won't see me. _And so, stealthy as only Shaggy could be, he made a desperate dash for the doorway. _I'm home-free! _The back of Shaggy's t-shirt was pulled swiftly, in which gravity wrenched him in a reverse direction. _Gulp! Zoinks, guess not! _He trembled in fear before the mangy, gruff, wolfman,

"Like please don't eat me, Mr. Wolfman, sir. I know a great malt shop just over the hill," Shaggy accompanied his statement with a nervous laugh.

"Hrmph, of course I'm not gonna eat you, stupid kid," the wolfman replied with a surprisingly human voice. _Whew, like, thank goodness._ Shaggy was relieved to hear that the wolfman wasn't going to gobble him up. "Oh, no I'm not going to eat you... I'm going to enjoy you, he he," the wolfman chuckled to himself.

"Wh-what, like whoa, man!" throwing Shaggy to the ground took his breath away. Coughing, Shaggy tried to inhale mouthfuls of air. It felt like he couldn't breathe very well. _Zoinks... This guy is serious, he's gonna kill me! _There was a growl as the creature picked him up again. "Hey!" Shaggy shouted as he grabbed the man's face. In confusion, the beast threw Shaggy onto the piano keys, which resulted in a loud chime of the higher pitches. Shaggy hissed in pain and held his shoulder, "Man... that hurt," As Shaggy looked up, the wolfman headed toward him. Trying to scramble past him didn't work, he just got thrown back into the piano, which plinked out a few more notes, and Shaggy groaned in pain at his reinjured shoulder. Shaggy was astounded to see that the man's face was different somehow... Shaggy looked at his hand to see that something had wiped off on it... face paint. _Oh he's not a real monster? Hmm, that's not as scary... _Shaggy swallowed. _Ok, like, maybe he is a bit scary still. _The wolfman chuckled at him,

"Well, looks like there's nowhere to run little bunny rabbit. Time to face the wolf," _Bunny rabbit? Zoinks, is he like, a cannibal? _Shaggy's legs were hoisted over the man's shoulders, it was all Shaggy could do to hang onto the keys of the large instrument behind him. The fake wolfman proceeded to pull out the piano stool to set Shaggy on. He smirked at Shaggy while moving ever closer.

"H-hold up, just a second, I'm only skin and bones, that doesn't make for a good meal. At least let me eat something f-first," The man's lips met with his neck, which brought shivers to both their spines.

"Hmph. Silly boy, I'll eat you up, but with this part of me," Shaggy sucked in extra oxygen when the man pressed the cores of their bodies together.

"Mmph," Shaggy made a noise; the contact was not unpleasant. It hadn't quite been a week since he had done this last... with another "masked" villain. Although the last one had been under the cover of night. Shaggy could feel his shirt getting pushed up,

"Be a dear and hold this will you?" Shaggy blushed at the odd request as he took the tail of his t-shirt in his hands. "Let's see if the rest of you is as pale as this stretch here, hmm?" the man chided gently, whilst tugging at Shaggy's lower half of clothing. "Ah yes, these legs certainly don't see the sun that often... Mmm, this doesn't get much time outside either," Shaggy looked away when the man jerked his final shield of clothing down to his ankles. Even though he had been undressed by different people, several times now, it was still embarrassing. "What? You aren't going to look? ...Well now, I'll just have to make you, won't I?" the man leaned down to lick Shaggy's chest.

"Stop! Like, what are you doin'?" Shaggy couldn't comprehend why this was turning him on more.

"Hmm, shall I be a gentle lover, or a rough lover. I'm an 'actor', so I need a role to play. Won't you give me one, young man?" there was a certain tone in his voice that Shaggy couldn't identify, but that didn't really matter right now anyway. "Better give me an answer soon boy, or would you rather I pick for you?" _this guy asks a lot of questions. _Shaggy finally gave him an answer,

"I... Could you like, be gentle with me?" Shaggy gave the man a nervous half-smile. The man chuckled at his answer,

"Of course my lovely, I'll be as smooth as porcelain, and as soft as a baby's touch," Shaggy was a little surprised at the man's answer, but than again the guy was an actor. The man kissed Shaggy's nose before starting to work him into an ooze of pleasure and sensuality. The actor was also working the back door as he ushered in his fingers with a coating of saliva. Shaggy tried to make his other hand stop handling him, "Oh, are you going to come? That's quite alright. I'll just have you give it back to me a little later," Shaggy cried out when his orgasm hit. His whole body shuddered with ferocity.

"Like I guess it has been a while," Shaggy murmured as he came down from his ecstasy.

"Well I'm a little disappointed that this isn't your first... Oh well, I'll just reap the benefits now," the experienced man whispered in Shaggy's ear.

"Wait, I-" It wasn't near as bad as the first time this had happened. "Unh..." Shaggy could only stare at where they were connected below the waist.

"Don't worry love, I won't move 'til you're ready," the actor assured him. Shaggy tried to push him away, he wasn't sure, but this didn't feel quite right. When he pulled away, the man pushed back into him with a grunt. That spot inside Shaggy was hit just right, and it was all he could do just to cling to the man.

"Quite the tight little ass, for a used one, eh? You must not get too much action, what a waste," Shaggy was being pounded into the keys of the piano, each time making little notes escape to echo into the hallway outside. "Here it comes little boy, hope you're ready," After that, the actor's eloquent lines devolved into incomprehensible shouts and murmurs. When the man gave in to an erratic pace, Shaggy couldn't hold in his own cries of rapture. They didn't last long enough to blink twice. Then there was the sound of footsteps in the hall outside, followed by unheard chatter. _Oh no, I'll finally be discovered for the creep I really am. _Shaggy wondered if any of his pals would still be friends with him after they found out what happened when he disappeared during their investigations. "Not to worry my boy," the actor said at Shaggy's troubled expression, and pulled out some extra face paint, which he swiftly slathered onto his face. "I'll lead them away, with my best performance yet," he bid Shaggy a quick farewell and burst into the hallway howling and growling up a storm. _What a weird guy. _Shaggy thought as he cleaned himself up.

* * *

><p>"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids, and your stupid mutt!" yelled the actor as he was hauled into the back of the police car. Well at least they wouldn't be seeing any of him for a while. But Shaggy had a feeling his back and shoulder would be sore for a while...<p>

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome).<p> 


	4. A Proper Examination

Sorry I took forever updating this, I got off schedule, and just couldn't seem to get my act together after that, well regardless of all that here's the update, I hope to continue this series quickly.

This story request as well as the pairings for the first seven chapters are brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>A 'Proper' Examination<p>

Based on the episode: Nowhere to Hyde

**Chapter Warnings: Blowjob, guyXguy sex, and use of aphrodisiacs.**

"Hey gang! Look at what weird thing I found in that fruit bowl!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"What is it Shaggy?" Velma asked curiously.

"It's these- Zoinks!" Shaggy was interrupted by Mr. Hyde, who grabbed him from behind and stole him from the room.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby shouted in alarm.

"Like, HEELP!" wailed Shaggy as he was dragged into the depths of the manor. Unfortunately, Shaggy passed out from shock and fright; only to awaken in the midst of a lab, the upper half of his body strapped to an examination table. Shaggy had never found laying on his stomach very comfortable, but it wasn't that bad at the moment. A creepy laugh brought him out of his half-awake state. _Oh yeah... I got kidnapped by this crazy maniac, and now I'm strapped face-down on this table... Like man, why do these things always happen to me? Am I becoming the new 'Danger Prone Daphne'? _Shaggy visibly flinched when the looming figure of Mr. Hyde appeared directly in front of him. The mad scientist cackled into the stale air, presently Shaggy swallowed and dared a glance at tall, green and scary. Mr. Hyde was flipping through a book, and stopped to show Shaggy a picture, one of a dog. "Like, you're gonna turn me into a dog?" Hyde yurned the page of the book to show a woman, "A _girl _dog?" Hyde cackled up a storm now, while Shaggy puzzled over what that could possibly mean. The man leaned over and whispered into Shaggy's ear,

"I'm gonna turn you into my bitch," in which after saying this he erupted into another stream of cackles. Shaggy blushed deeply, _oh man, I gotta quit spliting up from the gang. _Hyde, or was it Jekyll, began by disrobing the young teen except for his shirt, since it was fastened down along with his arm and chest by the restraints. Shaggy felt Hyde pich one of his lower cheeks, which made the boy yelp, but after the initial pain he felt a slightly deeper ache. "Yes... Did someone call for a doctor?" The man chuckled at his own joke, rubbing the spot where he had just given an injection. Shaggy could feel an itch creeping up from inside him, something he couldn't scratch. It was hot and uncomfortable, and not being able to relieve it, he began to squirm a little on the table.

"Doc?" Shaggy asked uncertain if Mr. Hyde had calmed down and returned the man to his former state.

"Yes, m'boy?" Dr. Jekyll answered. Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief and laughed reassuredly,

"Phew! Man, for a moment there, like I thought that you really were Mr. Hyde," Shaggy heard a _snap_ from behind him.

"Is that so... Well, I suppose we should continue on with your... examination," Shaggy felt weird as the man carressed his ass. "Shaggy, how do you feel?"

"Um..." Shaggy wasn't sure how to respond. "Well I feel hot, like, hot sauce on chile peppers hot. And I'm not feelin' to good, man," the 'doctor' made an approving noise,

"Well I'm afraid you have a serious 'disease'," he diagnosed Shaggy.

"Doc! Like, what do I do?" Shaggy was afraid, _What kinda disease is it? _The 'doctor' smirked, _too easy, _he thought to himself.

"Well, there is a cure..." the man paused for dramatic effect.

"What is it Doc? I'll do anything," Shaggy pleaded.

"Anything?" Doctor Jekyll confirmed.

"Like, yeah," Shaggy affirmed.

"Well, first off, I should do some probing here," he drizzled a bit of medicinal lotion onto the two longest fingers of his hand, before reaching into Shaggy's sphincter. Shaggy shuddered under the man's touch, seemingly pleased with this reaction, the good 'doctor' continued his attack on Shaggy's prostate. _Like, each time this happens it feels better than the last... I think. _Shaggy was feeling it more and more, so much so, he could hardly contain himself. "Mm, yes, you're almost overflowing now, but we certainly can't have that yet, no, no," Doctor Jekyll said, almost in a scolding manner, and patted the teen's rump lightly as he moved to the front of Shaggy. "Now Mr. Rogers... I'm going to show you a way that you can incite the 'cure' from someone," the 'doctor' explained.

"Like, what's insight, man, I'm used to being outta sight," Shaggy managed to crack a joke despite his now flushed face and squirming body. The doctor smiled at the boys attempt at humor,

"It looks like the aphrodisiac is taking a toll on you, m'boy... And soon," he lifted the boys chin, "you'll beg me to put it in you... and later you _will _remember how it felt, and you won't be able to help yourself," he smiled to himself, "you'll become a bitch in never ending heat." Shaggy looked away, he couldn't even look at the man who was saying these awful words because he couldn't hardly think anything besides, _I __**want **__it_. The man undid his own pants to reveal his well endowed manhood and he explained to Shaggy, "this trick I'm about to teach you can almost guarantee that you will be able to get what you desire from them," the 'doctor' then ordered him, "suck it." Shaggy's head was swimming, the man held that _**thing **_just below Shaggy's nose, he could smell it, it was nauseating. He tried to turn his head away from Dr. Jekyll, but the man grabbed Shaggy by the jaw and forced him to take the head into his mouth.

"Mmrph!" Shaggy tried to protest and struggle against the forceful man, but it was to no avail. Before the doctor moved on with his torment he warned the boy,

"Don't even think about using your teeth to bite me… I'll make you regret it." He reached back towards the end of Shaggy that squirmed up in the air that was trying to seek out warmth and gratification. As the doc slid his two fingers in easily, Shaggy moaned at the contact, which allowed the appendage at the front of him to slip farther into his mouth. Shaggy wasn't sure he could think straight with both of his ends plugged, but one thing was for sure, he was feeling it.

Dr. Jekyll's lips curled into a smile as he watched the young teen move back and forth trying to get as much of his touch as he could from both sides.

"Yes, you certainly are enjoying yourself now, aren't you?" he seemed pleased with how things were moving along. "Mmm, even if it is your first time at a blow, you're actually quite good at relaxing your jaw enough, yes…" The 'doctor' hissed as he bucked his hips lightly to get a better angle into the teen's ample mouth. "Now, now, we can't have either of us losing ourselves yet, now can we?" he scolded Shaggy as he removed himself from the boy's oral cavity. Quickly moving to the back of the table, the 'doctor' covered himself and moved to insert his dripping appendage into the subject currently mewling and writhing on the patient table.

"Ahn!" Shaggy's voice echoed off the walls of the brick basement. _Like, ha, I-I can't take it-Ah! _The doctor's erratic and harsh pace was bringing Shaggy over the edge. Dr. Jekyll shot his load into the condom, but still moved within the tight walls of the teen. Shaggy was spent on the table, he felt the man move inside of him, but he couldn't even hardly move. "Like… so tired, man," the doctor frowned at his 'patient'.

"Mr. Rogers it isn't good form to fall asleep during an examination," but it was too late, the boy was fast asleep on the table.

* * *

><p>"Rhaggy!" Scooby Doo shouted as he ran into the laboratory through the secret passage he had managed to find. Shaggy looked up at his canine companion, from the surgical table,<p>

"Scooby Doo! Like man, am I glad to see you! Let's bust out of here!" As Scooby moved to undo the restraints on Shaggy an echoing cackle was heard from the hallway. "Like, Zoinks! Quick Scoob! It's Mr. Hyde!" Scooby pushed the table on wheels out of the lab away from the cackling crook.

* * *

><p>"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids, and your stupid mutt!" the good 'doctor' seemed angry enough over this.<p>

"Thanks kids, I think his diagnosis is probably 10-15 years," joked the sheriff. The gang snickered a bit at the older man's joke. But Doctor Jekyll seemed to have the last laugh when he spoke, in a low voice so that only Shaggy could hear, as Mystery Incorporated passed by the squad car's window,

"Don't forget Rogers, it's a disease, one that you can't be rid of easily, you'll crave it so much, that you'll do anything for the 'cure'," Shaggy was a little unnerved by the man's statement, but ran off to catch up with the gang.

* * *

><p>I plan to release a chapter of this fic every Monday, and another unrelated fic every Wednesday... and sometimes ones on Friday, but I doubt that will happen too often. Anyway, I hope to stay on track this time, thanks for your reviews and favorites, they encourage me to keep going.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	5. Frustrated in the Midnight Air

This story request as well as the pairings for the first seven chapters are brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Frustrated in the Midnight Air<p>

Based on the episode: Jeepers, It's the Creeper

**Chapter Warnings: Molestation**

* * *

><p>"Hey there kids, I know you're havin' that barn dance outside town an all, so I want you to take extra precautions tonight, ok?" the sheriff told the gang as they were about to head out from their favorite hang, the malt shoppe.<p>

"What do you mean, by 'precautions', sheriff?" Fred asked the lead police officer.

"Well, recently we've been getting some reports of a creeper in the area, some kinda pervert ya see. Seems, he's been peeking in girls windows, and touchin' 'em innapropriate like, get what I'm sayin'?" the sheriff explained.

"Is he someone from town?" asked a horrified Daphne.

"There's the problem, we ain't been able to catch him, cause he just disappears, and the people who've caught a glimpse of him say he's been wearin' a mask to cover up his face," the man scratched his head underneath his hat. "Anyway, ya'll just watch yourself out there tonight, all right?" and with that the sheriff had to go on call to a break-in in progress.

"Jeepers," said Daphne as they all climbed into the Mystery Machine, "I can't believe there's someone out there doing that sort of stuff. Maybe we should cancel the dance!"

"Aw come on Daphne, if anything happens I'll protect ya," Fred said reassuringly.

"Gee thanks Freddie," she batted her eyelashes at the blond. Velma just rolled her eyes, she hated being stuck in between the two of them.

"Jinkies, I wonder if it's actually someone we know?" Velma speculated to change the subject.

"Like, no way man, all the people here are good people, right?" Shaggy interjected.

"Rike, ro ray ran," Scooby agreed. They came upon a car, which had an unconscious driver. Well, he had been conscious, but only long enough to say, 'Creeper' before passing out.

"This is kinda spooky, let's get out of here," quivered Daphne.

"Like ya, what she said, let's make like the creeper and disappear," Shaggy approved.

"Come on gang, old Mr. Karswell lives just up the hill, we better see if he can take care of this guy," Fred decided. Everyone climbed into the van for a short trip to Mr. Karswell's estate. Pulling into the driveway, the gang could see the dim lights that were on inside of the house. Dpahne and Velma got out quickly to ring the doorbell and told Mr. Karswell that they had found an unconscious man.

"Of course, of course! Please bring him in immediately!" Fred and Shaggy managed to carry the driver into the house to place him on the couch. After Mr. Karswell examined him he announced to the children, "I'm no expert, but he doesn't appear to be injured... I'll keep him here overnight. I've already made a report by phone to the sheriff's office. You kids have that dance, right? Why don't you run along now?" the kids thanked Mr. Karswell for his generosity and left for the dance...

"Man, Scooby, everything was going great 'til the power went out. Oh well, at least there's plenty of left overs for the 'cleaning crew'," Shaggy said to his pal.

"Rheeheeheeheehee, rhat's right! Reaning rew!" Scooby moved to one side of the table as his best human friend moved to take the other side. "Ready, ro!" the two of them raced to the end of the table scooping up all the left over food into their mouths and never-ending stomachs. Afterwards, Shaggy rolled up the table cloth and took it out back to the garbage,

"Hey Scoob, this was easy cleaning, huh?" there was no reply, Scooby had gone back to the Mystery Machine already. "Like, Scoob, where'd you go?" Shaggy asked while rubbing the back of his head. He then yelled, "Scooby-Doo! Where are y-" at that moment, a large hand proceeded to cover up his mouth and pull him back into the bushes. "Mmph!" Shaggy protested and struggled with the someone or some_thing_ that had grabbed him from behind. All of his struggles stopped abruptly when he felt the other large hand roam up his thigh. _Like, gulp, is this the creeper that the sheriff was talking about. _The heated breathing on Shaggy's neck made him shiver.

"Looks like I've caught a nice one," murmured the deep voice of the man who held his arms captive. Suddenly, what little light there was from the moon, was covered up by a cloth. _He's blindfolding me, so like, I won't see his face? _Shaggy realized his mouth wasn't covered, but before he could get out a shout, he was gagged. He could feel the man pressing into him from behind. The man's hands roamed the front side of Shaggy's body, while the creeper's weight pressed him from behind. The heat was rising inside of Shaggy he could feel it curl from inside of himself. "Mmm, yes I think this fish isn't big enough yet, I'll have to throw it back," said the mysterious voice that came from just beyond Shaggy's senses. _It feels like he has more than two hands…_ Roaming over his body, the hands moved under his shirt to tweak his nipples, which enticed a small whimper from Shaggy's lips. A pair of lips worried his right ear, while a hand moved down to lure in a 'big fish' from underneath his brown khakis. Shaggy heard his belt clink to the ground and with it his sanity. The constant torture of being rubbed and teased in all manners was pushing him to the limit… he wanted more, but as he thought that, the spell was broken. There was no longer any sweet touch, or rubbing tension. Just as it had appeared, so did it vanish. Shaggy moved his hand to his face, removing the blindfold, and in turn, the gag, that had held him captive to the pleasurable taunting only moments ago. He looked around for the man who had left him like this, but the perpetrator was nowhere to be found.

"Like… That's not fair, man," with a heavy sensation, he made his way out of the small shrubbery into the open where he heard his friends calling his name. If he was this horny already, it was definitely going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids, and your stupid mutt!" the gang just laughed at the apprehended creeper, Mr. Karswell. Shaggy shivered a little in disgust, knowing that this was also the man who had felt him up in the bushes only a few hours ago. Mr. Karswell side glanced Shaggy as they walked by. Shaggy did his best not to look at the leering man. "Perhaps next time…" he heard the old man say.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	6. Spare the Rod, Spoil the Shaggy

Alrighty then, off we go to visit another tale from the Scooby crypt. This will be just one of a few of the movies that I will be covering, so read and enjoy.

This story request as well as the pairings for the first seven chapters are brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

Replies to my Anonomous Reviewers:(If you are still reading this)

**Anonymous: **Yes, I will be glad to add your request to the list, Alien Invaders, just to let you know, your request will be chapter 13 on the list. Sorry about the wait, but I'm trying to do the requests in order, so it's kinda like 'take a number, it will be called shortly'.

**Trent's girl: **Could you be a bit more specific with your request? I am doing a chapter next week that involves Vincent Van Ghoul of the 13 ghosts series. Also, did you mean one of the only "Scooby, Shaggy, and _Scrappy_" movies? Which character(s) would you like Shaggy to be with?

* * *

><p>Spare the Rod, Spoil the Shaggy<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School

**Chapter Warnings: Spankimg**

Returning to the school after they had rescued the girls was interesting. The helicopter got them back safely, although they did not get the helicopter back safely. Landing in the mote, was not planned, but was unavoidable, at least that was what the junior cadets had said. All the monster parents had gathered to await the return of their beloved offspring.

"Like man, we really know how to crash a party, eh Scoob?" Shaggy commented on their crash landing near the drawbridge.

"Rike, reah, we're rarty rashers, reeheeheeheehee," Scooby replied to his friend as they entered the dining room to reunite the girls with their, er, parents. Madam had fixed up a large feast of ghostly delights, but with the past experiences with food, Shaggy decided to pass. Although Scooby decided to stay behind in hopes of finding something edible, and his little nephew Scrappy decided to stay behind with the girls, who were giving him a belly rub.

Shaggy decided that he should go and pack his things, since none of them were going to be there much longer. Rounding the corner, he heard the familiar sound of a shrieking bat coming from behind. Shaggy managed to duck just in time while the bat flew on by into the hallway that lay in front of him. Said bat landed in the cobweb laiden hallway, and promptly turned into the glorious transylvanian vampire known as Dracula.

"Like Zoinks! I-is there s-something, you needed, Mr. Dracula, s-sir," Shaggy managed to quiver out.

"Vhy, yes Shaggy, vhere is _something _I need to discuss vith you," the man of the night told Shaggy.

"Uh, well, like... what is it?" he was a little unsure he wanted to be _discussing _anything with a vampire. _Like, I probably look as good as a jalapeno, sardine, and peanut butter sandwich to him right about now._

"Vell, vhy don't ve step into vhis room here, it is a vit private..." the man motioned towards a door with his long cape flowing from his arm.

"Well, like, if it's private and all... I, uh, like I guess so," Shaggy was pretty hesitant on going into one of these creepy rooms with Dracula, but he supposed it couldn't hurt... too much. The young man cautiously stepped into the spare bedroom ahead of Sibella's father, Dracula followed, locking the door behind them. "Why, d-did you l-lock the d-d-door?" nervousness was getting the better of him.

"Vhy so nervous Shaggy? I don't vite... often," the man grinned, flashing his sharp canine teeth.

"Ahahaha, like, t-that's a g-good one, Mr. D-dracula, s-sir," _Like he's gonna EAT ME! _All sorts of other irrational thoughts passed through Shaggy's head, some more gruesome than others. Dracula chuckled at the boy's accelerated pulse.

"If vou'll excuse my vatty jokes... My daughter, Sibella, she is very, how do you say, quirky," Dracula explained to the frightened teen, "Now that ve are alone, however... You see, the other monsters and I, ve varned you to keep, vour daughters safe, but they vere kidnapped, no?" Dracula questioned the soon to be ex-gym teacher. Shaggy swallowed hard before answering,

"Gulp, well, ya see, like... yeah, but that weird spider lady she-," Shaggy scrambled to explain, but Dracula rose his hand to silence his rambling.

"Ve trusted you vith vour little vones, and you betrayed that trust Shaggy! Vhat is vhy I was given the task of punishing you," said while stepping towards Shaggy to grab him.

"VAIT!" this shocked both Dracula and Shaggy, "Like, I mean wait! I'm too hungry to die, so just like let me eat my last meal first, man," Shaggy begged. The vampire smiled as he stepped forward once more, grabbing Shaggy by the collar, which caused Shaggy to let out a yelp. He dragged Shaggy over to the bed where he sat down, pulling the boy over his lap. Shaggy was startled, but stilled when the man massaged his lower half.

"Mmm, yes, you have a nice rump, Shaggy," this compliment caused the boy to blush. _Like, why is he saying nice things about __**that**__. It's weird._ Dracula pulled Shaggy's oversized pants down to his ankles along with the undergarmet he wore. "My vhat lovely globes you have," Dracula commented again, "So, delicious looking, I might have to even try a taste," Shaggy gasped as the vampire first licked one of his cheeks, followed by light nibbles. When Dracula had finished "sampling" him, Shaggy figured that was it, but he was quite wrong. He soon felt the hard slap of the skin on skin contact of Dracula's hand. It didn't hurt so much, as startle Shaggy. The second and third hits brought tears to his eyes, though. Shaggy counted to number five and waited for number six to come, but it didn't, he let out a relieved sigh. Shaggy then felt the coarse, cold hands knead his cheeks, and one reached down to feel him up from below. Shaggy groaned, it had been quite a while since he'd been able to get off. "Yes, it seems you like these two thing in combination, hmm?" the only answer Shaggy gave him was a moan of pleasure. After a bit, Dracula returned to Shaggy's punishment, and once again, five blows later he stopped to resume his fondling of the body laid before him. Shaggy could feel he was close to orgasm, when he was at number twenty. Dracula reached down and gave a few specificly harsh strokes, followed in quick succescion, by a few short smacks. Shaggy's body convulsed in ecstasy, as the quick treatment brought him over the edge. When Shaggy, came to his senses, the vampire had continued his painful onslaught. Taking the next particular pause from Dracula as a chance to escape, Shaggy dashed from the man's lap, to the windowsill, and tried to open it when...

* * *

><p>"PUPPY POWER!" Scrappy yelled as together he and Scooby broke down the door to the room where Tanis had said she had seen Sibella's father and Shaggy go into. Just in time as Dracula was reaching to grab Shaggy away from the windowsill, to which he had run.<p>

A few moments later they had Dracula tied up and everyone had assembled in the room to see what all the comotion was about. Sibella tapped her father on the head lightly while scolding him,

"Father, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy all came to our aid when we were kidnapped by Revolta. You should be thanking him, not punishing him! What do you have to say for yourself?

"I vould have gotten away vith it, if it veren't for you meddling kids, and vhose obnoxious dogs!" Sibella simply shook her head, while the other monsters chuckled at the one who was being scolded by his daughter.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, you may think I'm sliding into a new trend, but the smex will be back on next week. XP<p>

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	7. Rewarded For A Job Well Done

Listening to Maroon 5's album, Hands All Over, while writing this, it somewhat set the mood. I'm really glad that I have gotten so many positive reviews for this story. Thank you for your continued support! Sorry about the hiatus.

I have noticed that someone has placed a flame for the sixth chapter of this story. I am sad to say that they did not have very much class in voicing their opinion. I will not remove it because I believe that everyone has a right to their own opinion. I also think that whoever is reading this is old enough to be exposed to the words of that person. I condone that comment, and I ask that you ignore it. Thank you.

This story request as well as the pairings for the first seven chapters are brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

Replies to my "_**Anonymous" **_reviewers:

**Leo**: Could you please be a little bit more specific, and tell me which character(s) exactly that you want from Vampire Rock?

**Trent's girl**: Alrighty then, is there one of them you want more than the other? (Crunch Bunch or Boo Brothers)

**Tsuki-chan 666**: Oddly enough, you have the same PenName that another one of my reviewers used to use, so there was a bit of a mix-up, heh heh. Anyway, I will accept your request, but of course there will be a waiting period.

**Baka-hito**: Thanks! Lol, it would be fun to go back through.

**Anon**: Did you want both Crystal _**and **_Amber to take part with Shaggy, or did you just want one of the two?

* * *

><p>Rewarded for a Job Well Done<p>

Based on the episodes of: The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale sex**

**Pairing: Mr. Vincent Van GhoulXShaggy**

(Line Break)

_This is a warning to all living mortals that whosoever opens this chest of demons will release 13 of the most terrifying ghosts upon the face of the Earth._

_Only you can return the demons to the chest! Why? Because you let them out!_

_The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo!_

"Um, like, gee Mr. Van Ghoul sir, we just finished getting them all back," Shaggy said as he placed the chest on an appointed pedestal that Vincent could keep an eye on.

"Hmm, yes I was just saying it for nostalgic influence, you see," Vincent spoke to Shaggy, "well Shaggy, it appears you are alone, where are the others?"

"Ah, well like, Daphne had a salon appointment, and like, took Scoob to get his nails done," Vincent raised an eyebrow at the strange vision of the great dane in a salon parlor,

"And what of Scrappy and Flim-Flam?" he inquired. Shaggy laughed a little at the mystic's question,

"Ahahaha, like, him an' Scrappy have gone into business together," Vincent smirked at this, he was somewhat amused,

"And what, pray tell, are they selling?" Shaggy thought on this a moment,

"Gee I never thought to ask, maybe some of that Lotsa Luck Joy Juice Flim-Flam was cartin' around when we first met him. Or maybe they'll just be traveling salesman," Shaggy mused. Vincent moved his goblet of wine, swishing the liquid in his circular glass.

"If I hadn't just finished enjoying my dinner, I would have invited you to have some with me," he explained After admiring the purplish juice, he sat down the chalice and turned his attention away from the bright, burning fire to address Shaggy.

"Why did you come by yourself to deliver such a dangerous package?" Vincent stood and walked toward Shaggy who stood near the fire, warming his hands.

"Well, like... We finished it, and I guess I didn't like, think about it being dangerous..." Vincent moved closer to the shaggy haired boy, the thought that this very characteristic may have brought about such a silly nickname made the older man grin.

"I see..." Vincent reached to touch Shaggy's forehead and brushed aside the long bangs covering the young man's face. "How is it that I have known you for this long of a time, and yet I have failed to notice the beautiful shining eyes that have lain underneath this blasted hair." Shaggy pushed Vincent's hand away bitterly mentioning his opinion,

"Hey man! Like, I like my hair the way it is... Wait, like, did you say beautiful?" realization dawned on Shaggy as Vincent pulled the boy into a kiss, fully entangling them both in the older man's cape. When they parted Shaggy was a little breathless, and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Vincent chuckled,

"Well Shaggy did you come here for your usual _reward_?" the man's purple eyes gleamed with reflected firelight. The young face below him turned a shade of red that might have been concealed by the orange glow of the hearth. "Hmph, we've been doing this 12 times now... Don't you want your hard earned, unlucky number 13?" the caped mystic whispered into the ears of his lover.

"Well, like... You're still pretty weird no matter what you say," Vincent frowned at this new confession. He had noticed in his time with his young lover that Shaggy tended to keep things that bothered him to himself, perhaps out of necessity.

"What do you mean, you seem to enjoy my tender whispers," Vincent somewhat murmured. Shaggy sighed,

"Like, I don't mean it like that, man, I just, like... it's embarrassing, I guess," the older man's face changed back to his characteristic smirk.

"Well if that's all, I will certainly continue my 'embarrassing words', since you certainly turn this lovely shade every time I say something 'weird'," Vincent gently turned Shaggy's face up towards his with one hand stroking it while looking deep into Shaggy's black orbs. _Like, I guess he noticed..._ "Well, shall we continue this in the bedroom," Shaggy rolled his eyes when Vincent waggled his eyebrows suggestively. This different side of Mr. Van Ghoul always put Shaggy at ease.

After a quick bath, which included teasing touches and exchanges of heated glances, the two had finally made it to the bed. Vincent pinned the curtains that draped the bed back to the corners of the bedposts. Shaggy bashfully removed the towel from his waist and let it drop to the floor as he sat down on the edge of the plush bedspread. It certainly fit Vincent's personality, but what _did _Shaggy really know about Vincent? Shaggy rubbed his elbow self-consciously and spaced out until he felt the soothing touch of the man that currently occupied his brain. His thoughts were suddenly cutoff by tantalizing lips dancing across his own, after pinning his shorter lover on the bed, Vincent smiled,

"I thought I told you not to think about anyone else while you're with me," Vincent chided the young man.

"I wasn't, like, I was thinking about you," when the statement left his mouth, Shaggy promptly blushed, he had just said something really embarrassing, he could tell by the triumphant expression on Vincent's face. Shaggy covered his face with his hands to hide his shame. Vincent pulled the insecure boy's hands away and kissed one before saying,

"Why do you always try to hide your lovely face behind obstacles, such as your hair and hands?" _Like, I think you already know the answer to that one, Vince. _Said man's own hand's moved up the slender thighs of his lover. Shaggy mumbled while looking away,

"You always have nice hands, Vince," Vincent chuckled as he soothingly stroked Shaggy's abdomen, he suddenly reached underneath Shaggy's legs and lifted them,

"Now hold these properly so I can get a good look at you," Vincent instructed. Shaggy obeyed, albeit hesitantly. Vincent stared intensely at his partner, "My, what a beautiful bud. Shall I make it bloom?" Shaggy gasped as his entrance was probed. It was startling how this affected him, each time seemed to be more intense than the last with Vincent. The deepening pleasure Shaggy was obtaining from the dexterous movements of his lover was immense. Almost too soon, the digits were gone, but would quickly be replaced by a much thicker appendage. Cries and grunts of passion filled the room, only to come in a glorious conclusion filled with expulsions of warmth. A more gratifying satisfaction Shaggy had not experienced, _this was good_, he thought. But it was not to last. The thirteenth ghost was gone, and so it was time for him to take his leave as well.

(Line Break)

Shaggy paused on his way back to the end of the driveway, where Daphne and Scoob were waiting in their ghost tracker van. He looked back to see Vincent Van Ghoul standing on the doorstep. Shaggy waved shyly to the man, Vincent merely nodded in response. Scoob impatiently honked the horn in the van beckoning Shaggy towards their direction. The young man had now had several encounters with men... _But like, this is the first time I feel... Like guilty, man. _As Shaggy climbed into the vehicle, he looked out the back window until he couldn't see the castle anymore. When he faced forward, he knew that a new adventure, and maybe a new relationship were just around the corner.

* * *

><p><em>One day has past to the end,<em>

_when that day is done _

_I know I will be the one..._

_The one to steal the heart of _

_Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers._

_'Til next time; __adieu __my love._

* * *

><p>I tried to make a haiku for the end, since Vincent traditionally has a rhyme at the beginning and ending of each episode, unfortunately, Shaggy's full name doesn't fit the 7-5-7 pattern and instead makes it a 7-6-7 pattern, but it's close enough.<p>

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	8. Verevolves Don't Cry!

Doing two Transylvanian accents now has made me realize how many 'w' words we use in everyday language.

Very vell, that is all I vill say.

This pairing request is brought to you by: **LePhantomessa** & **PieceOfMyHeart** & **DarkAngel048**

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Verevolves Don't Cry!<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo & The Reluctant Werewolf

**Chapter Warnings: VampireXWerewolf sex, that is to say slightly bestiality**

**Pairing: Dracula(Reluctant Werewolf Version)XShaggy**

* * *

><p>Crossing the finish line, was one of the best feelings in the world, especially when you crossed it first! Scooby and Shaggy both howled with delight as they defeated every single ghoul and monster on the course. And now they'd get to go home!<p>

"Like groovy, man! Now I can quit being this weird werewolf and go back to being plain old me," Dracula laughed as he approached them.

"You vhink I vould let you get away vith just vinning the race? Vhat cannot cure you, and no one can... vut me! And I refuse. You vill be here forever. So get used to it. Humph!" the vampire turned away in a huff crossing his arms over his chest in a show of defiance. Shaggy knew that the others were protesting at the unfairness of the situation, but he could not hear them. He plopped onto the ground in defeat, although he had won the race, he hadn't won the prize. Devastated and distraught Shaggy felt a tear slide down into his fur. Upon seeing this everyone fell silent, only staring at Shaggy in disbelief. Googie wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort the wrecked werewolf. Dracula frowned, pointing a craggy, crooked finger at Shaggy,

"Verevolves do NOT cry! It is a proven fact! ...Hmm, perhaps, no... it couldn't ve... could it? MINION! Vring me the vook," the small furry creature hurried to do his masters bidding. When he returned with the book, Shaggy was still sitting, now with large tear drops falling freely while futilely trying to wipe them away.

"Like, sniff, it's not fair, man," Scrappy agreed.

"That's right Shaggy! It isn't. That mean old bat, he better do something soon before I really sock it to him!" Dracula ignored the complaints that were ramping up against him as he turned the pages of the musty looking book...

"Aha! Here it is. Hov could ve have overlooked it. Sha-Ghee Rogers is not a verevolf, vut a half-verevolf! I will not accept such an inferior quality specimen, and shall return him to his human form," everyone cheered, and Shaggy got up on wobbly legs. He was relieved, to say the least.

"Like, thanks, man. But, like, how do you turn me back?" there were some murmurs among the crowd.

"Vell, of course, you vill spend a night in the highest room of the tallest tower of my castle," Dracula replied. The group cheered and Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie agreed to spend the night with him, but Dracula intervened.

"No. He must spend the night vith me. That is hov the cure vorks. No one else may ve present," Shaggy frowned, he wasn't so sure he wanted to go through with this so called cure. _But, like, if it's the only way to, like, change me back... Like, I guess I don't have a choice. _Climbing up more than a few steps, the group escorted Dracula and Shaggy to the base of the tower. Here, Dracula insisted that they part for the evening.

"Oh Shaggy," Googie said, "I want you to know, that even if this doesn't work... That I'll still-" Dracula interrupted her,

"Yes, yes. Enough vith the chitty-chatties, it vill soon be time for the ritual to vegin!" Googie pouted, but Shaggy just waved to the group as he and Dracula began their ascent. When they entered the room, Dracula pointed at a door that lead to a separate room. "First, you vill vathe yourself to cleanse for the ritual," he instructed. Shaggy only nodded going through to the other room where he bathed quickly and efficiently.

Leaving the bathroom, Shaggy saw Dracula admiring himself in the mirror… _Wait, like, vampires don't have reflections… Right? _When Shaggy peeked past the caped man he did not see any reflection except of himself standing across the room. Dracula looked surprised and turned around quickly,

"Sha-Ghee! You vere quick... are you sure you vashed, thoroughly?" Shaggy recognized the look on the man's... er vampire's face. _Like, I've seen that look before man. It always means 'that'. Why does this always happen to me?_

"Like, yeah. So... Can we, like, start the ritual now?" Shaggy was eager to change back into his human self, "Like, this fur is starting to get a little itchy," he complained slightly.

"Vhy of course! Remove your towel and sit on the ved... Please," Dracula's grin unnerved Shaggy a bit, but did as he was told. The bed wasn't all that comfortable to sit on, although it appeared as if it were made of the finest silk.

"Now what?" Shaggy asked the seemingly knowledgeable vampire.

"Ah... Vell let me see nov... Yes, of course! You must enjoy yourself so that you are in a relaxed state..." raising an eyebrow at the now unsure vampire, Shaggy wasn't certain he understood what Dracula meant by that.

"Like, I need to relax? Enjoy... myself?" Dracula grinned in a devious way.

"Yes, you vill... How do you say? ...You vill masturbate," Shaggy blushed. _Like I'm supposed to do that while he's right here? _Dracula could see the nervousness creep onto Shaggy's face faster than, well, The Creeper. "Just vhink of me as my reflection, you von't even notice I'm here," Dracula tried to reassure the young man. Dracula gave Shaggy his most charming grin again, but the teen still didn't move. The vampire sighed in defeat, "Fine, I vill turn around," Dracula huffed, whisking his cape with him to one side in a show of dramatic flare. Shaggy sighed, _Like, I guess this is really part of the ritual... relaxing. Yeah right! _Shaggy tried to ignore the tall vampire that stood in the center of the room, almost as if he didn't want Shaggy to even think about disregarding him. Gently reaching a hand almost himself, feeling up his shaft from the bottom to the tip. Having so much on his mind before, he hadn't even really had time to examine how different parts of his body had changed aside from the obvious, like the fur and ears. _Like... this is different... _Rubbing the tip a bit brought the resting soldier to a slight attention. This amount of strain brought the head peeking out from it's sheltered hood. Stroking himself to full mast was easy enough, Shaggy had developed a sort of sensitivity throughout his experiences. Shaggy was a little afraid to stick his clawed fingers into such a delicate area, but he risked it anyway. Sucking on his middle finger, he slowly lowered it to his waiting entrance, where it was gobbled up much to a semi-satisfied groan from Shaggy. He was so into getting off, Shaggy didn't even notice that Dracula had turned around and was now enjoying the lascivious view which was being presented to him. Carefully moving closer, he managed to lift Shaggy off the bed, the young wolf was so oblivious and too far gone into 'enjoying himself'. Shaggy had closed his eyes, but when he remembered to open them, he saw himself in the mirror... and he was floating!

"Like, whoa!" he exclaimed. Dracula nibbled on one of his furry ears drawing forth a heady moan from Shaggy's lips. Peering out of the corner of his eye, Shaggy could see it was the vampire holding him. "Like, don't... My ears, like, unh," Dracula continued his pleasant torture of Shaggy's overly sensitive ears. While distracting the young wolf, the vampire pulled Shaggy's hands away from pleasuring himself long enough to rub his own wanton limb against the opening of bliss. Both creatures hissed at the contact that was needed as well as welcomed. Dracula carefully set him down, forcing Shaggy, whose legs were somehow not quite functioning properly at the moment, to place his paws against the cool glass of the stationary mirror.

"Nov Shaggy," Dracula spoke as he continued rubbing against the younger male's entrance, "the key to this ritual, mmh, is purification... And I vill extract that vhich is evil vith my magic rod... You must vatch yourself in the mirror now," Dracula reached to turn Shaggy's flustered face towards the mirror. Shaggy yelped when Dracula pushed his 'magic rod' all the way in after one thrust. Nearly continuous cries arose from Shaggy's throat as he was pounded from behind. Seeing his own face contorted in glorious pleasure made him feel it all the more.

"Mph, this, like it feels... Oh! I can't-" Shaggy could feel something move inside of himself. Something burned it's way to the core of his body. As his balls swelled and the last of Dracula's pounding drove him to sweet ecstasy, his cum streamed in ribbons onto the mirror, covering his reflection. When Dracula pulled out of Shaggy's relaxed body, he smiled,

"I see it has vorked, Sha-Ghee," Shaggy looked first at his hands, then down at the rest of his body, it had returned to normal.

"Like, thank goodness," Shaggy said as he slumped to the floor, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>"Like, wow Shaggy! You're back to normal!" Googie exclaimed enthusiatically. Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie all surrounded Shaggy cheering with mirth that they had their friend back. Dracula cut in a little,<p>

"Ahem, vould you expect any less from the vorld-famous Dracula," the group raised an eyebrow at him and all responded 'Yes.' Dracula humphed to himself while Vanna Pyra and the Hunch Bunch chuckled to themselves. Although the vampire appeared a bit sore from the group's comment, he stayed long enough to see them off. Vanna Pyra looked at Dracula who seemed to be cooking up another scheme,

"Drakie... What are you scheming up in that wonderfully batty brain of yours?" she questioned him. Dracula grinned,

"Vell, perhaps ve shall have another race next year, hmm?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	9. I'm Here For Your Entertainment

This pairing is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>I'm Here For Your '<em>Entertainment<em>'

Based on the movie: Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex and Oral Sex**

**Pairing: ****Caliph****XShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Today is the day I choose my bride, she has to be hip and with it, and totally good looking! Hmm... No, not that one... Oh! You! You are definitely the one!" the Caliph exclaimed.<p>

"Me?" came an off-key, sort of strained high-pitch voice.

"Of course! Where have you been all my life? Now the wedding!" Shaggy's head was reeling. _Like, what do I do now! I need a way to distract him so that I can find Scooby and, like, get out of here! _Scooby and Shaggy had been chased by the Caliph's guards all around the palace, but somehow they had gotten separated and Shaggy had ended up in the ruler's harem. Now he was being chosen as the man's wife? This couldn't get much worse.

"Um, like, wait, shouldn't I prove that I'm good enough to be your wife, or something? You wouldn't want to marry me and then be disappointed, right?" the Caliph appeared to think it over.

"Why yes, that sounds like an excellent idea! Come, we will go somewhere more private..." _This is my chance! _Shaggy thought. _...Or not! Gulp, like I think we're in the highest room of the tallest tower now! _In fact, they were so high, when Shaggy had managed to catch a glimpse out the window, the people on the ground looked like tiny ants. Approaching a large wooden door, the Caliph stopped and turned to his guards,

"Leave us, and make sure nobody disturbs us," the guards bowed and left. Entering the room, Shaggy noticed it appeared bigger than it could be. _Like, groovy man. _"Now, my lovely, we are all alone. You may now begin proving that you are worthy to be my wife," Caliph said moving to remove his clothing, he tossed them aside and sat on the edge of the bed. Shaggy gulped, _Like... this is the first time I've had to do it myself... Like, what have I gotten myself into man?_ Walking over to the very calm looking Caliph, Shaggy removed the veil he was wearing. When the Caliph still made no objection, Shaggy sighed. _Looks like I really will have to do this... Scooby Doo, where are you?_ Taking the placid member into his hands, Shaggy gently rubbed it between his hands, and carefully pulled back the foreskin to reveal the head of the royal penis. This particular action caused a gasp from the Caliph, but not much else. _Like, it's time for Plan B._ Shaggy wasn't too sure he wanted to go through with this, but like most things, he didn't give it too much thought before going along with it. Taking a deep breath, Shaggy took the first half of the fleshy appendage into his mouth. The Caliph took over, thrusting so that he was fully inside Shaggy's mouth made the poor guy almost choke. Holding him by the scalp, the Caliph began moving on his own throating Shaggy in an aggressive manor. When he had his fill, the Sultan pulled out leaving Shaggy coughing and gasping for breath. The Rajah paid no attention to his breathless bride-to-be and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, beckoning his young lover. "Come, my love, it is time to prepare yourself for me," nervously, Shaggy climbed onto the bed. Shedding what little silk clothing he had been wearing, Shaggy laid down on the bed as the Caliph instructed him to. Lifting his backside into the air, Shaggy was startled to feel the soft hands of the Sultan on his cheeks. Reaching down Shaggy could feel him getting ever closer to the clue that would give him away. "I see," the Caliph murmured as he reached for the member that was slightly twitching between Shaggy's legs.

"Like, w-wait, Your Highness, I c-can explain, man. Nnh," Shaggy sighed contentedly as the Caliph continued to stroke him.

"This might not be too bad either... Now prepare yourself," the Rajah instructed. Shaggy reached back wetting his fingers with pre-cum. He spread himself, and prodded his hole to begin stretching it for the royalty that was soon to capture and captivate it. After three fingers, Shaggy stopped and pulled his fingers out for the Sultan to see clearly. There was a pause of silence, before the Caliph spoke, "Continue on, you are not finished," Shaggy whined a bit at this. He was feeling unfulfilled, and wanted to move on from his routine already.

"Like, but I am ready, man," Shaggy complained. A sharp slap sound filled the air as hand met with flesh, as well as a pained cry from Shaggy.

"You will not address me as 'man' it will be 'Your Highness', understand?" Shaggy only nodded in compliance. Shaggy was embarrassed to say that he was definitely ready now, that slap had put a boost in his libido. The Caliph simply looked on as his partner squirmed and wiggled his tight ass for the viewing pleasure of him alone. He could no longer hold back himself and ordered, "If you are ready... you may ride me," Shaggy was a little startled by this. _Like, I've never done that before... What should I do? _It wasn't that Shaggy didn't know what riding the Caliph meant, it was just he had never done it himself, and so was unsure of how to proceed. Rising from his position, he turned to face the man who sat there rather calmly compared to the intense cravings Shaggy was feeling at the moment. He carefully crouched over the offered royal appendage and carefully lowered himself, the Caliph smiled as he held himself steady for Shaggy's weight. When the tip was inserted, Shaggy was panting with the effort to go slowly. Unfortunately, the young Sultan was becoming impatient with the slow goings. When Shaggy continued his slow trip down, the impatient lover took hold of Shaggy's hips and pulled him down all the way. Shaggy's head bent back in a silent cry, and his back arched, almost painfully. The Caliph panted and leaned against Shaggy's chest, trying to catch his breath as the walls tightened immensely around him. After Shaggy recovered from the sudden intrusion, he placed his knees underneath himself and began a gentle bobbing motion. Shaggy tried moving a little in each direction to have the feelings intensified by that spot. Try as he might though, he couldn't seem to find it, and only grew more and more frustrated. Picking up his pace seemed to help, but he was fairly sure he couldn't move any faster than this speed in this position. Whining slightly, he tried to drop himself further, but it wasn't that successful. He couldn't get as much of the sweet cock as he could if he were laying down he realized. The Rajah appeared to be enjoying himself, when he noticed Shaggy looking at him through lust glazed eyes, he reached forward and resumed his earlier stroking, much to Shaggy's relief.

Their brief interlude would soon come to an end, as the Caliph took over, pinning Shaggy to the bed, and shagging the daylights out of him. When they came together, for a moment Shaggy couldn't breath, but recognized that the Sultan had partly collapsed on top of him. Caressing the Rajah's head, Shaggy drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>"Like, thanks for pardoning me and Scoob, Your Highness," Shaggy said after bowing to the Sultan. The Caliph only nodded, dismissing them in turn to leave the throne room.<p>

"Now to find a real wife," the young man sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	10. Epiphany

I hope you all find these enjoyable!

I'm not so sure how I did with Fred's character. It's hard for me to keep him in character when the episodes of the old one mostly focus on the other members of the gang('Danger Prone' Daphne, Velma losing her glasses, Scooby & Shaggy separating from the group...).

This pairing is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>EpiphanyChildhood Friends

Based on the episodes of: Scooby Doo, Where Are You?

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex**

**Pairing: FredXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Like, today was way too long, man," Shaggy muttered as he walked into the apartment he shared with his friend Fred and his best friend, Scooby Doo. "Like Scooby! I'm home... Huh? That's weird... Usually he like, greets me by pushing me to the floor and like, gives me a 'welcome home' lick in the face," Shaggy was confused by the absence of his furry friend. Making his way to the kitchen, he opened the fridge to pull out some leftovers for an after-work snack. After he had filled his stomach, Shaggy remembered where Scooby was, <em>Like, that's right. The girls they, like took him with them to see the dog show that's in town for this week. <em>Plopping down on the couch, Shaggy flipped through his usual stations, Food Network, The Cooking Channel, and of course he was just in time to watch OPB's 'Food Around The World' cuisine special. Watching these particular channels usually wet his appetite again, but for some reason Shaggy just felt bored. _Hmm, like I wonder if Freddie has any good movies in his room. _Entering Fred's room, Shaggy noticed the large collection of assorted DVDs on a small bookshelf pushed over to the corner of the room. "Like, here they are," Shaggy browsed the first row of titles, unimpressed with what he found. Mumbling to himself, Shaggy pulled a few of the movies forward to see what was in the back row. He was surprised to find a few things that looked interesting... As well as some unmarked cases that peaked Shaggy's curiosity. _Like, I wonder what these could be?_

Taking the movies back to his room, Shaggy closed the door, put in the first of the three unmarked discs, turned on the tv, and kicked back to relax on his bed. When the menu came up on the screen, the background provided no clue as to what the movie could be about, it only gave the two options of 'Play Movie' and 'Scene Select'.

"Like, it says the title is 'Big Guns in Back Alleys'... Hmm, must be like, an action film or something," pressing 'Play' on the remote started the feature. At first the camera was zoomed up against a trash can. In the scene, Shaggy could see it was raining, and he could hear some soft noises. Turning up the volume made them more audible, but still unrecognizable... Until the camera shifted to show the two actors, making out passionately against one of the alley's brick walls. The problem wasn't the kissing of the actors... but that the actors were both clearly men! Shaggy had been taking a sip of water from a glass and nearly spit it out when he saw what was on the screen. "Fred's gay?" Shaggy exclaimed. The men on screen started peeling off their wet clothes, revealing tanned limbs, and fit bodies. _Like, maybe that's why he goes to the gym so much, man._ Suddenly, Shaggy wasn't bored anymore, he was really curious. He'd never watched porn before, and certainly not gay porn. The sights and sounds were turning him on. Shaggy blushed as he reached over to his nightstand to pull out the lotion he had bought. "Good thing I bought this," Shaggy murmured as he undid his belt. Taking off his pants, Shaggy could see he had an erection already. Starting to stroke himself up, Shaggy didn't realize that the night had only begun...

Meanwhile...

Fred jingled his keys in his hand, looking for the one that opened the door to the apartment he shared with his friend Shaggy and the gang's mascot Scooby Doo. Walking into the two bedroom flat, Fred saw Shaggy's work uniform on the coat hook. _Mmm, looks like Shaggy's home. _Fred thought it was a little quiet, but then remembered that Scooby was with the girls. _Right. So Scooby isn't here..._ Entering his room, he decided to change into something more comfortable than his work suit. After taking a quick shower to was off the day's grime, he changed and walked over to his bookshelf to pick out a movie.

"Hmm, I don't really feel like watching any of these... Funniest Home Traps season three? Tempting... Very tempting... But maybe I'll look back here," Fred moved part of the front row of his movies to reveal the unlabeled cases. _That's weird... Is one missing? _Opening the cases one by one Fred identified the one that was missing. '_Big Guns in Back Alleys', huh? That actually sounds pretty good, since I haven't been able to hit the gym lately..._ Searching around his room proved futile. _Did I live it in the living room? That could be bad... _Fred searched the couch cushions and around the main television, but again, to no avail. Staring at the tv, Fred thought to himself. _Maybe if I ask Shaggy in a way that won't give it away that it's porn... You know I just realized how ridiculous it is for us to have three televisions in our apartment. Where did they all come from? _Shrugging it off, Fred went to go knock on Shaggy's closed bedroom door, but just as he raised his closed fist to bang on the door, he heard a sound. Fred frowned in concern and carefully pressed his ear to the door. He definitely recognized those sounds. _Crap! He's watching it! _Fred rubbed his forehead in disgust for his own carelessness. _I should have put them somewhere else... Oh. _Fred suddenly had a plan. Gathering his wits, Fred opened the door without knocking to see his slightly taller friend spread-eagle on the bed playing with himself in a very provocative manor. On the screen of the tv there were two muscly guys going at it. _Interesting... Looks like he's enjoying himself, wonder if he'll let me join in?_

Shaggy was reaching inside himself, but it wasn't easy from this angle, and he wasn't getting as deep an angle as he wanted to. Turning over, Shaggy nearly fell off the bed when he saw Fred standing in his room watching him.

"Fred! Like, don't you know how to knock, man?" Shaggy practically yelled at him. Fred just smiled as he came closer,

"Sorry Shaggy... I didn't mean to _startle_ you. And 'like' haven't you heard of asking before borrowing," Fred motioned to the feature on the television. Shaggy blushed.

"Like... Sorry Freddie," Fred rolled his eyes, and climbed on the bed next to Shaggy. Shaggy was going to move away, but Fred managed to pin him before he could escape.

"You know... I might forgive you, if you do it with me," Fred whispered seductively into Shaggy's ear. Shaggy put his arm over his face,

"Like... this is weird," Fred rolled his eyes, reaching down he brushed his lips over Shaggy's.

"Just because we've known each other forever, doesn't make it weird," Shaggy could feel the heat above him when Fred took off his pants. Both men gasped when they made contact with the cores of their bodies. Shaggy removed his arm from his face and looked at the slightly eager Fred, who was rubbing both of them together in his hand. "You're on bottom, right?" Shaggy shivered when Fred reached one of his fingers into the already slick entrance. Fred still stroked them together as he continued to prepare Shaggy for what was to come. Fred stopped suddenly and got off of Shaggy to look through the small drawer next to Shaggy's bed. "Shaggy..." Fred eyed him wearily, "you don't have any condoms?" Shaggy murmured something as he looked away. Fred sighed, "Hold on, I'll go get some," Shaggy waited impatiently as his soon-to-be partner jogged out of the room, dick flapping in the wind. Shaggy was relieved when he heard the familiar sound of jostling genitals come back his way.

It was strange, Shaggy had to admit, to feel the rubber rubbing his insides. Although it was different, it was almost the same. Fred said it made 'afterwards' easier to clean up. Fred wasn't quite moving quick enough for Shaggy and he bucked his hips back into the slow, easy thrusts that were eating away at his sanity. Bending over Shaggy's chest, Fred was panting,

"Shaggy, if you tighten up like that I can't..." Shaggy wrapped his legs around Fred's back pulling both of their hips closer. The sudden accurate hit to his prostate made Shaggy cry out. Fred moaned at the depth and warmth that was surrounding him. "You know Shaggy... I thought you'd be one for more like vanilla sex," Fred commented while plunging deeper and faster into Shaggy.

"Like- Ahn! I don't know what that is, ma- Uh!" Shaggy was cut off a few times. Fred got closer to Shaggy and kissed his nose,

"Soft, gentle, and plain, like vanilla," Shaggy rolled his eyes. Now that Fred was moving more intensely than he had been before, Shaggy was gripping the sheets a bit. Fred worried a bit and slowed down, but Shaggy again tried to pick up the pace. "Just, nm, slow down a bit Shag," Shaggy frowned, but decided it might save his ass a bit later if he slowed down now. In this new found pace, Shaggy found it enjoyable for a time, but towards the end of their run, they began to speed up again. Shaggy finished first, closely followed by Fred. Shaggy didn't feel the usual rush of warmth that he usually did, just a pooling of heat that was not unpleasant. It disappeared when Fred pulled out.

* * *

><p>"So... Shaggy you're gay... right?" Shaggy looked at Fred with slight annoyance.<p>

"Like, no Fred. I just like, slept with you because I can, man," Fred shrugged, "But, like, you're gay? That's, like, not what I expected, man," Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it so unexpected that I'm gay? What about you?" it was Shaggy's turn to shrug.

"Well, like, you've got Daphne... and Velma, man," Fred had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

"What's with the 'and Velma'? She's totally for you, Shaggy," Shaggy frowned, hugging his knees to his chest showing his insecurity.

"Like, man. You must be, like, joking. Velma's, like, way too good for me. She's, like, smart and funny, and stuff," Fred smiled at this.

"Don't sell yourself short, Shagster, you aren't so bad yourself," Fred leaned over and pecked Shaggy's cheek.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	11. Shaggwich

This pairing request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>'Shaggwich'<p>

Based on the episodes of: Scooby Doo, Where Are You? and A Pup Named Scooby Doo

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMaleXMale Sex, Oral Sex, Cursing**

**Pairing: Red\Shaggy/Fred**

* * *

><p>"Like, what am I gonna do now, man?" Shaggy sighed, as he slouched down onto the couch in his shared apartment. "Like, I can't believe I got fired... again. It didn't say the employees couldn't eat the samples... Like, I was hungry, man," Shaggy mumbled to no one in particular. <em>Wait... Oh that's right. Like, Freddie went out on a date with Daphne tonight... and Scoob's spending some time with Scrappy. <em>Shaggy eventually got up and fixed himself a small dinner. When he got depressed, unless Scooby was there, he didn't ever feel like eating. Trudging his way to his bedroom, Shaggy decided to take a shower, and just go straight to bed. It was a warm night, so he left his bedroom door open to let the air conditioning in from the living room. Sleep came to Shaggy quickly that night...

The young man awoke some time later to a number of quietly loud noises. _Mmm, like, what is that? Is Fred okay? Sounds like he's in pain, man... Like I better go check it out. _Rising from his bed, clad only in a pair of night shorts, Shaggy went to go investigate the strange sounds coming from the direction of Fred's room... When Shaggy got to the door, he found it ajar. Gently pushing open the remainder of the way, Shaggy carefully peeked around the doorway, his eyes widened at what he saw. There was his childhood friend, Fred, being plowed into the sheets at an alarming rate... by none other than Red Herring! Shaggy knew there could be no mistaking that curly red hair. Shaggy heard Red's harsh whispering voice speak to Fred,

"Hey Jones, why do you keep holdin' back your voice? Don't want your old pal Shaggy to hear you gettin' fucked up the ass by me?" Shaggy felt a shiver go up his spine at the low, sexy voice of one of his childhood nightmares. _Like... that's different. _Shaggy shrugged, deciding that he better leave the two of them alone. Turning around to go towards the kitchen for a light snack, Shaggy heard a sharp 'quack' sound... He realized only too late that he had stepped on Scooby Doo's rubber ducky. _Oh shit. _Shaggy heard the deep rolling chuckle from behind him. "Well, looks like we got a peeper, eh Fred?" Red commented.

"Sh-Shaggy," Fred's voice, etched with pleasure, stammered to get his name out. Shaggy just rubbed his head and let out some nervous laughter,

"Ahahaha, like, yeah, man, I was just, like, passin' through, like, ya' know?" Shaggy stumbled over his words trying to dismiss himself from this now slightly awkward situation. Although Shaggy couldn't see it, Red smirked,

"Right. So... Why don't ya join us, Shaggy?" he extended his offer. Shaggy blushed,

"Uh, like, that's alright Red, I'll just let you take care of him, man. I'll just, like, go back to bed now," Shaggy tried to shrug it off and walk away, but Red's last comment hit a certain nerve that Shaggy couldn't back down from.

"Heh, even after all these years... You're still just a big weenie," Fred made some kind of attempt to protest the rude comment, but was cut off by a particularly sharp thrust from Red. Shaggy stood there for a moment or two, just listening to Red's grunts and Fred's, now unabashed, moans. Deciding that he would not just ignore Red's challenge, Shaggy walked into the room and sat down heavily in a chair that was right next to the bed, watching the two lovers moving together. Fred happened to look up and see Shaggy sitting there in silence. Shaggy could see in the dim light of the room that Fred was embarrassed. Red panted,

"Geez Fred, you really tightened up, something turnin' you on, huh?" Fred didn't reply. Red frowned and looked up, smirking at what he saw. Giving a few particularly severe jabs into Fred made the blond boy cry out. "I see. Heh, you really like being watched, don't ya, Freddie?" again there was no reply from the slightly mortified Fred. "Well don't just sit there Shaggy, he'll do you to, just climb up on the bed there," Red motioned to where the pillows had been thrown off the bed in an effort to make more space for the restless couple. Shaggy crawled onto the bed, spreading himself in front of Fred's face and carefully pulling off his shorts to reveal his half hard member. Fred reached up, touching Shaggy, and took him halfway into his mouth. Placing a hand on Fred's head, Shaggy hissed at the taunting tongue that ran over his length and the sweet throat that swallowed around him. Shaggy was a little surprised at how good Fred was and how into it he seemed. Every time Red took him from behind Fred would moan, causing his throat to vibrate around Shaggy's cock and every time Fred swallowed around Shaggy, it caused some slight tightening around Red. Shaggy couldn't stand the amazing pleasure he was feeling from Fred's actions. Soon, he was shooting his load down Fred's hungry maw. Red took over from there bringing the couple to climax right before Shaggy's very eyes. Red recovered quickly, but it took Fred a bit to come down off of his high. While they were resting Red spoke up,

"Heh, looks like you ain't finished yet Shaggy," Red nodded to the stiff rod still offering itself in front of Fred's face. Shaggy tried to hide himself away which made Red chuckle, "Jones and I usually go two rounds in blowin' off steam and all, you wanna return the favor for what service Freddie gave ya?" Shaggy thought about it for a second, _Like, I've already come this far, man. I may as well, like, finish it._

"Yeah, like sounds good, Red," Red grinned.

"Great! The more the merrier!" before Shaggy really knew what was going on, he was in between Red and Fred on his knees. What's more, Red was prepping him for an attack from behind. Shaggy shivered when Red hit that spot inside of him with his long fingers. "So, feels like yer a bottom to, heh," Shaggy bent over a little as the heat began to pool in his stomach. By this time, Fred had recovered from his post coital bliss and was watching Red work Shaggy over with ravenous eyes. Shaggy was panting quite a bit now, he looked up at Fred with lust glazed eyes. Red smiled, "Heh, you like that, don't ya Shaggy? Well, I don't mean to brag or anything, but ya know what they say 'bout guys and their middle fingers, right?" Shaggy just whimpered as the quick digits were removed. Fred gently ruffled Shaggy's scruffy hair, Shaggy looked up at him, then to his upright penis. Taking it in one hand, Shaggy stroked it a couple times before teasing the head with his tongue while carefully pushing the foreskin back. Fred gasped when Shaggy took the head into his mouth. Red smirked from behind, watching both of the ukes enjoy themselves.

Breaking the barriers of their own little world, Red entered Shaggy abruptly, which caused the young man to cry out and let go of Fred with a sweet _pop_ sound. When Shaggy had recovered from the sudden intrusion, he continued to suck Fred in earnest, while Red took care of his other needy 'mouth'. All three were already so worked up, with every sense getting it's due between them. Surprisingly, Fred came first, startled by the look on Red's face that was boring into his very soul. When Shaggy swallowed it lead to tightening around Red, which made him groan and pick up the pace to finish off the both of them. Red came all over Shaggy's back as Shaggy lay on the bed panting for air to reach his slightly oxygen deprived lungs. Red smirked as he looked at the mess he had helped make,

"Ya know what goes good with a tall glass o' milk?" Fred frowned, but shook his head, "A nice 'Shaggwich'," Fred rolled his eyes, but managed a curt smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Fred, like, what about Daphne?" Shaggy asked as he and Fred lounged on the couch the next morning. Red had gone to work already, the boys were having a little heart-to-heart.<p>

"Uhm, well, since I'm gay... it wouldn't really work out. In fact, she was kinda the one who helped me figure out who I am." Shaggy nodded, but one thing puzzled him.

"So, you two, like, never dated, or anything," Fred smiled.

"Naw, Shaggy, we never did things like that," the two friends sat in relatively comfortable silence. Fred grabbed the remote and turned on the television to just catch the end credits of 'Do It Yourself Traps'. Shaggy raised an eyebrow,

"Like, seriously, Freddie?" they looked at each other and laughed. The two friends in the gang who seemed the most out of touch with each other had now gained something in common to talk about, as well as an experience or two to bond them together.

* * *

><p>After my 20th chapter of this story(yes I have that many requests), I will be putting up a small chapter fic on a RedFred relationship. It will be a college fic. So be sure to stick around for it... Or if you don't want to stick around for it you could put an author alert on me and be sent an automatic email when I finally start writing it.

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	12. Virtual Reality

This pairing request is brought to you by: AppleGirlin

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Virtual Reality<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase

**Chapter Warnings: Male?XMale Sex**

**Pairing: Phantom VirusXShaggy**

* * *

><p>Shaggy entered the computer lab nervously. He and Eric had been exchanging emails lately, and even though he was going to see the young computer genius the next day, Eric had insisted that he see Shaggy tonight, alone, at the computer lab. So here he was, walking through the hallowed halls of the University towards the appointed meeting place. Reaching for the door, Shaggy found it unlocked. He quietly entered the room, calling to whoever might be there,<p>

"Hey, like, Eric? Are you here, man?" there was no reply. Shaggy just shrugged it off, and walked through the rows of books and computer equipment. _Like, I wonder if they keep any good snacks around here. _Moving closer to the center of the room, Shaggy could hear the distinct sound of typing fingers. "Like, Eric? Is that you, man?" rounding the corner, Shaggy could see that it was not Eric, but someone else typing at a computer. The young man, who was wearing a baseball cap, turned to face Shaggy.

"Heh, so you finally showed up, Shaggy," Shaggy was a bit confused, this wasn't Eric.

"Like, who are you, man? I was supposed to, like, meet with Eric," the blond stood up and smiled at Shaggy.

"My name's Bill, Bill McLemore. Nope... That was me. I hacked his password, and called you out here tonight. You sound like an interesting person Shaggy, and I wanted to meet you," Shaggy blinked,

"Oh... Like, why... Um, Bill, man, why did you want to, like meet me so late," Bill grinned.

"Glad you asked, Shaggy," Bill came closer as Shaggy backed up a little. _Like, I don't know, man... I'm, like, getting a bad feeling about this._ "I was hoping you might wanna join me in testing out some new computer games," Shaggy nodded.

"Like, sure man. I love computer games," Bill smiled.

"Well then, you're gonna _love_ this," Bill switched on the laser. At first, it only revved itself up, but eventually it began to form something on the table.

"Like, Eric was, I mean you were telling me about this laser thingy, man," Bill nodded. Suddenly, the laser sputtered and the metal groaned as it kicked into high gear, trying to produce something that was too large for the calibrations.

"What in the?" Bill lunged to the computer trying to cancel the laser, but the controls were unresponsive. Shaggy urgently tapped Bill on the shoulder, Bill waved him off, "Not now Shaggy," Shaggy shook Bill's shoulder frantically, "What?" Bill turned to see a large blue energy field with a face. "Crap!" _I didn't mean to create a __**virus**_, Bill thought. The blue phantom took one look at the pair, and grabbed Shaggy to suck him into cyberspace before Bill could do anything about it. "Damn it!... He's gone, but that virus is under my control in the cyberworld." When Bill pulled up the game that the virus had escaped to, the game that Eric had been working on, he found that Shaggy's clothes had been torn almost completely off. Bill blushed and murmured,

"About time I got some action. The professor always talks about how internet porn kills your brain, but he doesn't have to watch it 'cause he has Eric to bend over his desk," Bill smiled as he started to tweak the interworkings of the game...

Shaggy could feel that he was wearing something different. _Like... a space suit! _Shaggy yelped as he was grabbed from behind.

"Like, help!" Shaggy struggled a bit, but was startled to feel hands fondling him through the material. _Like... Ah! I'm not wearing any clothes underneath this._ The moon goons continued to feel Shaggy up, but he also continued to struggle, thwarting their plans. Bounding away, Shaggy happened to spy a box of Scooby Snacks a few leaps from where he was now. Grabbing the box, Shaggy felt himself transport to another level. "Like, I have to do it again? What a bummer, man."

Back in the lab... "That's right Shaggy, you have to, mmph, get through all 10 levels, and now I've officially tweaked this into a sex game," Bill said while watching Shaggy get felt up in the various levels. Bill was definitely enjoying this.

"Like, gladiators! Oh no," Shaggy tried to run away from the Skeleton Gladiators, but ran into the lion instead, "Yikes!" turning in the other direction, Shaggy was caught by the gladiators and was being rubbed all over. Scantily clad in a toga, his young, supple body was easily accessed by the perverse skeletons. Again Shaggy struggled, but it took longer this time, he was almost at his limit now. Running for the plate, he managed to grab the box of Scooby Snacks before the lion could get to him. The mammoths were frisky in the prehistoric level, the ocean was filled with horny octopi, and the 'princess' in the medieval level gave him an erotic reward.

Relieved to be back in Coolsville, Shaggy sighed and stretched, but when he looked up at the sky, he saw that no stars filled the sky, only strange graphs.

"Like, man, I really want to go home already," a menacing laugh that seemed to come from every direction echoed down the street,

"Of course you can go home, Shaggy. You just have to beat me in the arcade... on the boardwalk," the creepy laugh sounded again, and was gone. _Like, this should be simple enough. If this is, like, __Coolsville__, I, like, know exactly where the boardwalk is, man._ Walking in that direction, it wasn't long before Shaggy came upon the bright lights and bright colors of the boardwalk activities. Shaggy walked straight towards the arcade, but what he wasn't expecting, was to be caught up in the stickiness of The Tar Monster, felt up by The Creeper, spanked by Old Iron Face, and finally humped by Jaguaro. The Gator Ghoul simply looked on and gave Shaggy a facial when his time came to spill. Shaggy was somewhat tired of all the teaming up the baddies were doing, but sighed in relief when he spotted the final box of Scooby Snacks on top of the original Scooby Doo arcade game. He thought he was home free, but that was clearly not the case as a familiar blue energy field stepped into view. Startled, Shaggy tried to run in the other direction, but only managed to trip on part of his barely-there, tattered clothing. And although the virus managed to catch him mid-fall, Shaggy had already fainted in a brief loss of consciousness.

When Shaggy came to, he was bound with electrical wires, the blue phantom hovering over him.

"Well now, looks like it's time for the umpire to make his catch," making movement towards Shaggy's well-used hole. Shaggy blushed as the phantom appeared to stretch and even look up into his hole. "Mmm, looks tasty," the virus's tongue snaked out to tease the twitching entrance before him. Shaggy shivered as the sweet torture continued. The phantom increased his captive's pleasure by stroking his rising manhood. Without much delay, the phantom swiftly took Shaggy by storm, causing him to cry out as his internal pleasure point was pressed. Shaggy was seeing the edge of his vision fade to white as he hit that high note of satisfactory bliss. Being released from the phantom's hold, Shaggy was able to crawl across the floor to snatch the ultimate and final box of Scooby Snacks, teleporting him back to the computer lab.

* * *

><p>Coming back into focus, Shaggy could see the real world that was lain before him.<p>

"Like, thank goodness," Shaggy slumped to his knees. Bill got up from where he was sitting, but Shaggy didn't seem to notice him until he was kneeling next to the tired young man.

"So Shaggy... How'd you like that game?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	13. An Inconvenient Truth

Don't forget to check out the Yaoi forum for the Scooby Doo Universe: The Biggest Mystery of All is Yaoi

.net/forum/The_Biggest_Mystery_of_All_is_Yaoi/108951/.net/

This pairing request is brought to you by: Anonymous aka Anon

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>An Inconvenient Truth<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo and the Space Invaders

**Chapter Warnings: ShemaleXMale Sex ...~Tentacle Sex~...**

**Pairing: CrystalXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Like, Shaggy... I've got a confession to make..." Shaggy sighed.<p>

"Like, I know Crystal, you aren't a government agent..." Crystal smiled,

"Well actually, I am, just not from this planet. You see I was sent here to test the fertility and strength of this population," Shaggy blinked a couple of times.

"Like, say that again?" Crystal giggled.

"Well, basically, I may have the body of a woman, but I have the genitals of a man, and well, I'd like to have sex with you Shaggy," she smiled at him and put on her best 'cute' face. _Like... what the heck?_

"You mean, like... you've got one too?" Shaggy somewhat rudely pointed downwards in the direction of the object of inquiry. Crystal nodded,

"Do you wanna, like, see it?" Shaggy blanched. _Maybe this isn't, like, such a good idea... _It was too late though, as Crystal was already stripping out of her clothes. Shaggy was relieved that she started by taking off her shirt. Crystal smiled as she saw he was watching her, "Shaggy, aren't you gonna, like, undress, too?" she startled Shaggy out of his thoughts.

"Like, oh yeah, sorry," he began to take off his clothes, following the same order as she was. When they had gotten down to undergarments, Shaggy could clearly see the defined shape against Crystal's panties. _Like, she wasn't kidding! _Shaggy tried to pull his eyes away, but every time he did, they somehow managed to start looking again. He wasn't the only one noticing the path his eyes took. Crystal smiled and sauntered up close to him and rubbed against him, pressing her breasts into his chest, and their matched anatomy together. A strange sense of arousal crept up to Shaggy's face where it bloomed in the form of a faint blush across his cheeks, and down south where it prepped his libido for action and acceptance.

"Here, why don't you, like, turn around Shaggy," he easily complied to her order. Shaggy murmured as he could feel her press up and rub against him once more. Sliding her hands down his slim chest, Crystal followed the natural slope of his body to his boxer shorts. She gently tugged them in a downward direction, letting them pool around Shaggy's ankles. As Shaggy closed his eyes to feel their skin on skin contact more, he could feel her touches and caresses everywhere... _Wait, like, everywhere? _Opening his eyes in alarm, Shaggy could see he was hovering above the ground.

"Yikes!" he began to struggle, when a calming voice came from behind him.

"Shaggy, just relax, it's me Crystal, I'm still the same person," Shaggy carefully looked over his shoulder to see that Crystal had transformed into something entirely not human. His arms and legs were suspended in the air by what appeared to be... tentacles. They were slicking his body with a slippery substance of some sort. Squirming around his limbs, one moved to stroke his face, before entering his panting mouth.

"Mmph!" Shaggy breathed carefully through his nose as the squishy appendage explored the wet cavern of his mouth. Down below, a tentacle opened to swallow his quivering length, wrapping around and squeezing it, almost in a milking motion. By now Shaggy was feeling it all over, the pleasure that engulfed his body as so much of him was being touched at one time. Crystal spread Shaggy's cheeks with her humanoid hands, soon a wriggly extremity came along to rub and tease. Shaggy fidgeted a bit in the grip of the tentacles that held him. When the curious prober finally entered Shaggy's sphincter, along with the constant sucking of the other tentacle around his cock, he went tumbling over the edge of orgasm. His body contorted in the careful grasp of the alien feelers. Satisfied with the reaction she received, Crystal removed her slippery appendages from both his openings. Shaggy breathed heavily as his body was still recovering from the first round, Crystal initiated the second by entering him with her humanoid penis.

"Oh, Shaggy! I can feel you bearing down on me... It feels wonderful," Crystal began to move inside of Shaggy before he was actually ready to continue. Needless to say, he was crying out, his voice echoing through the cavern they were in. The other tentacles continued their onslaught on Shaggy's senses, they were tracing lazy, yet, concentrated patterns on his skin. Driving her pseudo genitals deeper and deeper into the tunnel that clamped down on her freely, Crystal knew there wasn't much more time. "Shaggy... you're constricting me like a vice," she commented. In and out a few more times, Crystal sped up her pace, from the front and in the back. Shaggy could feel it too,

"Unh, Crystal, like," Shaggy gasped, as he came suddenly. He hadn't been able to hold out against the ravishing pleasure. Crystal shuddered as she felt Shaggy clamp down on her in the impending wake of his orgasm. She tried to thrust a few more times, before letting out a low groan and loosing her seed in his body. All the tentacles followed shortly as they released their captive onto the stone floor and showered him with their spermatozoon. Crystal turned back into her human form before collapsing on the floor next to Shaggy, a bright light filled the cavern. It soon was gone, and with it the only 'girl' that had stolen Shaggy's heart.

* * *

><p>" Jinkies Shaggy! You're all covered in slime... What happened?" Velma exclaimed. Shaggy laughed nervously as he tried to wipe off the alien ejaculate.<p>

"Ahahaha, like, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, man," Velma frowned curiously,

"Oh really," Daphne cut in,

"Jeepers Shaggy, where's Crystal? Wasn't she with you?" she questioned.

"Um... yeah, like, about that, she said she had to go... or, like, she wasn't gonna meet her deadline, man," the rest of the gang nodded and walked over to where they had caught the "aliens", Shaggy looked up at the sky, then down at Scooby, who was searching for something edible with his super sniffer. _Like, I hope Scoob had better luck than I did... man._

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	14. Just Another Halloween Knight

This pairing request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Just Another Halloween Knight (Night)<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo and The Goblin King

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex, Oral Sex**

**Pairing: Goblin KingXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Like, it looks like this is the end of the road, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy called to his friend who had been imprisoned in a different room of the tower. Scooby only sighed in response. Here they had been so close to their goal, but now it seemed hopeless as the Goblin King had confined them until further notice. <em>Like, if we don't get out of here soon... We could, like, be trapped in this spooky space for a whole nother year, man! <em>Just as Shaggy was really starting to think they were never going to get out of the tower, he heard large footsteps coming from the direction of the stairs. The loud creaks and groans from the almost rotten boards made Shaggy nervous, he could hear Scooby whimpering from the other cell. A large, hulking figure came to a stop in front of Shaggy's cell door. Shaggy strained his ears to hear the voices outside through the thick, wooden door.

"You two handle the dog, I'll take care of the human," a deep, authoritative voice gave an order.

"Yes, sir!" the two minions saluted their officer. One of them individually spoke up, Shaggy recognized the voice from one of the goblin's that had tried to apprehend them in the first place.

"What should we do to him, Your Terribleness?" there was a pause as the taller figure appeared to think it over.

"...Take him for... a walk," at that, Scooby's door was opened and he was dragged out of his cell still clinging to the walls. Shaggy could hear him pleading with the soldiers,

"Roooo! Rease, ranything rut rhat. Roooo!" Shaggy rolled his eyes. _Like, I told Scoob he needed more exercise, man._ Suddenly, the door to his cell also flew open, the tall figured person walked in, revealing himself to be the great Goblin King.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as the Goblin King had to stoop down to make it through the door. A cool breeze rushed past the monarch as he shut the door, sending a chill up Shaggy's spine. The Goblin King stood before Shaggy in all of his terrible glory. Looking down on Shaggy, he humphed at the small human below him.

"You will be punished for uttering my name, for I and I alone may speak the hallowed name of the Goblin King," Shaggy was shaking now, it made his chains rattle.

"Like, d-don't k-k-kill me Mr. Go-I mean terribleness, sir," Shaggy stuttered out. The Goblin King smiled warmly at the meek creature trembling before him.

"I suppose you are uncomfortable with this form… Perhaps I should try a different approach…" waving a hand over his magic scepter, the Goblin King shape began to sway and change. Before Shaggy's very eyes, he became a sort of buff sailorman type of person. "Well... is this better?" he questioned his prisoner. Shaggy nodded, _like, he's more Fred's type than mine though. _The Goblin King was slightly amused by the human's thoughts, perhaps he would find more entertainment in a different sort of punishment. Unbuckling the large belt around his own waist, the sovereign moved closer to Shaggy. "You may call me Goby," he told him.

"Like, Goby?" the monarch frowned.

"No, not Goby, Goby, as in 'goblin', got it?" Shaggy nodded once more and 'Goby' moved forward to instruct Shaggy. Standing almost directly in front of Shaggy's face, Goby pulled out a monster from under his khaki pants. "You know what to do with this, right?" he thrust it into Shaggy's face, poking him in the nose. Shaggy's response was to take the head of the large member into his mouth. Running his tongue over and around the most sensitive gland of the appendage, drew out pleasurable noises from his captor. Being a selfish creature, Goby took advantage of the warm cavern and thrust deeper to satisfy his lust. Having one-sided face sex certainly appeared to be a good choice of punishment for the boy, Shaggy looked as though he couldn't stand it. Pulling out of the ecstatic cavity, he allowed the young man to force some much needed oxygen into his lungs. Shaggy coughed as he tried to maintain consciousness.

"Like-" Shaggy was cut off by Goby as his mouth was plundered once more. Somewhere along the way Shaggy felt his body go limp, it was an odd feeling that left him still conscious. He could feel himself become aroused from the scent of another man and the sounds of gratification coming from his tormentor. The Goblin King moved away from Shaggy long enough to see his aroused state as well as to let him catch his breath. Moving forward with the punishment, Goby pulled a lever which lifted Shaggy's shackles to a height where he stood with his arms held above him. Approaching the young man, Goby quickly removed the lower half of Shaggy's clothing and pulled the baggy t-shirt up and over his head. It put a strain on the back of Shaggy's neck as the shirt pushed up against it. Tickling the pert buds of Shaggy's pecks appeared to have a positive affect on the boy, who was murmuring for Goby to stop. Hoisting the young man's legs up, the Goblin King promptly sat Shaggy down on his large extremity without any preparation what so ever. Shaggy was blinded by the hot, white fireworks that flashed behind his eyes, his mouth shaped in an unvoiced cry. Without too much waiting he continued on, letting the fatigued Shaggy rest his head on his strong, burly shoulder while the teen rode out the monster storm that was churning his insides and turning his brain to mush.

When Shaggy awoke, he was flying on Broomie with Jack cracking jokes as Scooby held onto him so he wouldn't fall.

"Like, what happened, man," Scooby licked his face in response and Jack explained that they were going to stop The Amazing Krudsky and save the human world, even if they hadn't intercepted the Goblin Scepter like they'd planned.

* * *

><p>"Well now, we can't have your friends remembering such events as those that have occurred tonight. By dawn their memories will be erased… But you will never forget the things that have happened this night." Shaggy nodded swallowing the nervous lump in his throat as the Goblin King flew off into the early dawn sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	15. An Unusual Detour

Sorry for the wait.

This pairing request is brought to you by: Trent's Girl

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>An Unusual Detour<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo and The Reluctant Werewolf

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMaleXMale Oral Sex**

**Pairing: Brunch\Shaggy/Crunch aka The Hunch BunchXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"This year's pre-race meet up is off to a great start, wouldn't you say so Crunch?" Brunch asked his imprudent brother, who in response, only managed some slobbery syllables that were unintelligible to most. "Yes... I do say though, that new werewolf has managed to catch my fancy," Brunch sipped at his tea from his cup and saucer while his brother managed to spit out something unsettling. "Well... I suppose he does have a nice rump... But what are you thinking saying that out loud you twit. It'll be the burning oil vats for us both if the Master hears you. You know he has a thing for that pup," Brunch sighed, he knew that without him Crunch would be totally lost.<p>

The morning of the race Googie looked at Shaggy's sleepy face concernedly,

"Hey Shaggy, didn't I tell you to, like, go to bed early last night. What if you fall asleep at the wheel?" Shaggy rolled his eyes.

"Like, don't worry about it Googie. Scoob's got me covered, right ol' pal?" Scoob nodded in agreement. Googie pouted, but gave in, there was little she could do to prepare Shaggy for the race than what she had already done. _Like, that stupid horn-ball Dracula. Kept me up half the night and snored loud enough to... Well, like, wake the dead, man. _Shaggy climbed into the small modified dune bug that was his racer from last year while trying to hide a yawn with the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>Later on in the race, the competition was getting quite intense. Somehow, Shaggy managed to break away from the pack and pull ahead far enough before the dirty tricks got serious. Leaving the villains to fight it out amongst themselves, Shaggy rounded the corner in the direction of the next area of the racetrack...<p>

"Hunch Bunch! Stop that Sha-Ghee vy any veans necessary! ... But don't you dare hurt him!" Crunch said a slobbery reply back to Dracula who wiped the spit off of his face. "Yeck, Brunch, I leave the task to you," Brunch sighed as he turned to his brother.

"You really should learn how to control that nasty habit of yours old chum," quickly landing the helicopter, the two hunchbacks moved to create an alternate route just for the young werewolf. Painting up a sign to read 'detour', Crunch excitedly placed it in a spot that was sure to catch Shaggy's attention. "Quickly Crunch! Here they come," Crunch dove into the bushes at Brunch's command. They quietly made their way through the brush to the trap they had carefully set. Sure enough, Shaggy's bug came cruising around the bend with Shaggy at the wheel.

"Rhaggy, rook!" Scooby exclaimed while pointing at the detour sign. Shaggy sighed,

"Like, that bridge was out last year too Scoob. Looks like we'll have to take the alternate route, man," he turned the vehicle in the appointed direction. When he had driven a few feet more, something black suddenly overtook the windshield. "Like, I can't see! Here Scoob, like, take the wheel while I look through the skylight, man," Shaggy instructed as he transferred the wheel to Scooby before climbing on the seat to look out the top. "Zoinks!" Shaggy was yanked out of the cab by a stray branch.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Like, I'll be alright, Scooby, just, like, take that cloth off of the windshield and, like, go on without me, man. I'll catch up... I hope," Scooby did as he was told and quickly disappeared from view.

"Crunch, did you take the sign down," Brunch whispered fiercely. The twin simply nodded in reply as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation for Shaggy to drop down from the tree he was currently hanging out in.

"Like, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta, like, leaf. Geronimo!" Shaggy let go of the sturdy limb to the unforgiving ground below. "Oomph!" he exclaimed when he landed on his behind. Dusting himself off, Shaggy stood up and decided to look for a shortcut back to the main road. He managed to succeed to get imself strung up in an elaborate rope trap that left him hanging barely a foot above the ground.

"Ble clault him, bleleleleh," Crunch laughed as the Hunch Bunch made their way out from their hiding spot.

"Why, yes Crunch, I do believe we have caught him," Brunch agreed as he walked beside his brother, taking pride in the fact that for once, one of their traps had actually worked. _Like, not these two again. _Shaggy had ended up on his back, dangling above the ground. Crunch slobbered something into Brunch's ear. Using his pinky, Crunch drained the saliva had collected and nodded, "Well, it _is _a bit unorthodox, but I don't see any harm in it," Crunch rubbed his hands together deviously. Quickly going around to the lower half of the wolfman's body, Crunch reached for his belt.

"Like, wait, man. What do you, like, think you're doin'?" Shaggy tried to struggle, but the ropes only wrapped a little tighter. _Ouch, man._ Shaggy was startled at how fast Crunch had managed to undress him, only his shirt remained... Well, his lower garments were only pushed down to his ankles, they couldn't go any further than that without untying the ropes. Shaggy's head jerked back suddenly as Brunch pulled on the fur that was closely attached to his body, "Ouch, like, that hurts, man!" Shaggy exclaimed while cutting a glare at the Transyl-Englishman. The young man's pain was soon replaced with heightened pleasure.

"My dear Crunchie, I'd almost like to think that you planned to do this from the very start," Brunch commented on the quick, almost hungry, pace with which Crunch had taken to tending Shaggy's now weeping manhood. Rubbing his own erection against their captive's face, Brunch urged the young man to take it into his mouth. Shaggy hazily complied, as always he was swept up in the moment, sucking hesitantly at first before taking the ample girth deeper into his throat cavern. Crunch was working at a breakneck pace getting Shaggy to come. It was getting him close, when Brunch told him to stop for a bit, "Better be careful Crunchie... Or he'll blow his top before we do," Brunch was thrusting more evenly into Shaggy's mouth now, "Nnh, yes I could see why the master favors him so," Brunch was panting as the young man was now working all of his length. Soon he instructed Crunch to continue the ministrations from his end. Crunch was getting himself off along with Shaggy. Brunch ended up coming first, his voluminous spurts covered Shaggy's face. Crunch shortly followed after Shaggy ejaculated in his mouth.

When Shaggy awoke, the ropes had been cut, and he was placed on a strategic point in the road. He saw the dune bug come racing around the bend and Scooby pulled him into the car as he passed by.

* * *

><p>Scooby and Googie carried the exhausted Shaggy on their shoulders as he waved the monster cup in the air for everyone to see. Everyone cheered and Shaggy howled, he'd won his way back to the human world for another year... and another night in that ridiculously tall tower.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	16. Gullible Wombat

This pairing request is brought to you by: Leo

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

Replies to my "_**Anonymous" **_reviewers:

**Trent's Girl:** Glad it made your day better! I don't think any amount of luck could have helped me on the test I had yesterday, but thanks for the well wishing!

**Bfg101: **Heh, why thank you very much. I'm glad you look forward to it, I do to... As well as a certain DarkAngel who requested it, I'm sure.

* * *

><p>A Gullible Wombat<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo and The Legend of The Vampire

**Chapter Warnings: ****MaleXMale Sex**

**Pairing: RussellXShaggy**

* * *

><p>Shaggy quietly made his way from the dressing trailer to the stage, he hoped that that no one was there. When he peeked out from around one of the stage wings, he could see that, indeed, no one was onstage. He was a bit paranoid, but he figured that the gang wouldn't be back for at least an hour, especially if Scooby had anything to say about it. <em>Like, I hope they remember to grab some Scooby Snacks. <em>It appeared as though the other bands had retreated to their air conditioned trailers. _This is, like, probably the best time... _Picking up one of the guitars that had been left on stage, Shaggy tuned up and began to strum a couple of tunes. Throughout the encampment, a lilting rock & roll version of the Scooby Doo theme could be heard... It even wafted up to the ears of those up on Vampire Rock.

"Hey mates! You catch that crazy tune?" Russell called to one of the "Two Skinny Dudes".

"Yeah, it's a guitar solo. So what?" Russell rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty decent don't ya think, mate?" the other skinny dude came up to the edge of the cliff face to get a better listen.

"Ah, it's alright... You think we should jack that one too?" Russell grinned.

"Of course! You wanna win the whole competition, don't ye?" the two skinny dudes looked at each other, then back at Russell.

"Look mate, if you want him so badly, and I can tell what kinda mischief you'll get up to, you can go fetch him yerself," the other skinny dude chuckled at the mention of what kind of "mischief" might take place. Russell nodded in understanding.

"Alright mates. I'll be back before dawn, don't bother waiting up for me, loves," the skinny dudes shooed him off the rock for calling them by such terms. Diving off the sheer cliff face was dangerous, but Russell loved it. There wasn't a better leisure in the world that brought him such pleasure... Well except for sex...

* * *

><p>Shaggy jumped as he heard the thunder, setting the guitar aside, he tried to run off the stage, only to be cut off by the Dark Skull vampire.<p>

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped before turning in the other direction. Unfortunately for him, Shaggy's extra long bell-bottoms snagged his shoes as he tried to get away, causing him to fall onto the hard wood of the stage. Dark Skull waited for him to get up, but when he didn't the ex-rocker became a bit concerned. Rolling the kid over revealed to the vamp that Shaggy was out cold, a small trickle of blood running down the side of his face. Frowning, Russell scooped up the limp body and made his way back up the rock face to a special cave that was his own little loft. A place he could use to get away from his two mates if they became too much for him to handle. Setting Shaggy down onto his bed carefully, he went in search of the first aid kit he had recently brought up to his hideaway. When he came back to tend the small cut that Shaggy had sustained, his "victim" began to stir into consciousness.

"Heh, let's see how he reacts to this," Russell commented. Shaggy mumbled as he came to,

"Scoob, like, stop licking me, man," he pushed the man's hand away in confusion. Shaggy's eyes fluttered open to see the make-up clad Dark Skull vampire hovering over him. "Like," Shaggy blinked, "pinch me, I'm dreaming!" Russell gave him a quick pinch on the skin of his forearm. "Like, ow! ...You didn't actually have to pinch me, man," Shaggy rubbed his arm where he had been squeezed. Dark Skull leaned in closer to get a better look at the cut he was mending, Shaggy reacted by pushing him away. Grabbing his face, Shaggy avoided his mouth, he tried shoving him, but it didn't work very well as Russell grabbed the young man's arms.

"Hey now, mate. It took me a good hour to get my face just perfect," Shaggy was startled as he pulled his hand away to see the smudged face of one of the hosts of the event taking place at the base of Vampire Rock.

"Like, Russell, man... Why are you, like, dressed up like one of those crazy vampire guys?" Russell thought about his answer carefully before responding, he could tell just by looking at him that Shaggy was somewhat of a gullible wombat.

"Well, ya know, I thought it would be cool an' all. Besides the face paint is actually colored sunscreen, I burn easily, mate," Shaggy blinked.

"Oh... okay," _Heh, piece o' cake, _Russell thought. The older man went back to tending to Shaggy's cut, promptly placing a bandage upon the injured brow.

"Now, how's about a reward for me bandagin' you up like that, eh love?" Shaggy frowned.

"And, like, what kind of 'reward' would that be, man?" Russell grinned.

"How's about a smack?" he held out his arms to embrace Shaggy. _Like, what the- _Shaggy's mind went blank as Russell pulled him into a mind-bending kiss. Shaggy practically melted into the man's strong chest. Coaxing Shaggy to open his mouth, the Aussie explored the American's moist cavern and inserted his tongue, making suggestive in and out movements with his slick appendage. Breaking away from the smooch, Shaggy covered his mouth with his arm. Russell smirked as he moved his hands underneath Shaggy's t-shirt to tweak his nipples 'til they peaked. Shaggy appeared to be a complete mess, his hair was ruffled and shaggier since their passionate embrace, his nipples were peaked and wet from Russell's teasing, and his boxers were soaked through with his precum. As Russell removed the last bit of offending clothing, he smiled at the attentive erection that Shaggy was sporting. Giving it a few hasty strokes had Shaggy whimpering state of desire and need. "Looks like this," Russell inserted his middle finger into Shaggy's back door, "doesn't see enough action, huh, love?" Russell huskily whispered into Shaggy's ear. The boy trembled with pleasure as the blond man prepared his entrance swiftly,

"Like, wait, I-I can't," Russell smiled as he pushed on, bringing his partner ever closer to the edge of bliss before Shaggy was tossed over that cliff into ecstasy. The semen splattered all over both of their bare chests, Russell leaned over and traced a line through it with his tongue, making some kind of comment that Shaggy didn't quite hear or understand. Carefully lifting him, Russell brought Shaggy down on his waiting cock. The mount was quick and successful, they were off to the races. Riding out the wave of furious thrusting, Shaggy clung to the broad shoulders of his steed and cried out with passion in his voice. The echoes of the couple's fervor bounced off the grotto's walls and chased the bats out of the stone belfry that was the cave where they were now laying in the afterglow of their accomplished works. After Shaggy had drifted off, Russell decided it might be best to take the teenager back to camp. Kissing the forehead of his sleeping love, he whispered,

"Once I make it big, I'll definitely come back for you, love,"

* * *

><p>"And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids, and your stupid dingo!" Shaggy frowned at Russell's statement. He didn't exactly like it when people insulted his best friend. The Hex Girls congratulated them on their latest mystery solved by taking the gang out for an outback, Aussie barbie. It lifted Shaggy's spirits right away to have food in his stomach, but it also reminded him of the blond Australian hunk he had just recently had another peculiar run in with.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, mate!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	17. Keeping Up With Mr Jones

Don't forget to check out the Yaoi forum for the Scooby Doo Universe: The Biggest Mystery of All is Yaoi

.net/forum/The_Biggest_Mystery_of_All_is_Yaoi/108951/

This pairing request is brought to you by: ConstantSnow

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Keeping Up With Mr. Jones<p>

Based on the episode: Escape From Mystery Manor

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex**

**Pairing: Mr. JonesXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Like, H-E-E-L-P!" Shaggy yelled as he and the gang fell through a trap door in the floor of The Darrow Manor. Falling through separate tubes, Fred &amp; Daphne went off from the rest of the gang. Velma's shirt had gotten caught in Scooby's collar, she tugged on her sleeve, which forced Scooby and her into a different channel than Shaggy. "Scooby-Doo! Velma!" now Shaggy was falling by himself. When he finally landed, Shaggy was entangled in a snare trap of some kind. His ankles and wrists were tangled in a mess of ropes, after trying a few maneuvers, Shaggy was frustrated with the little progress he had made. There did not appear to be anything inherently dangerous about this trap, which brought a little relief to Shaggy. But if he couldn't get out of the trap... that was a different kind of problem. Shaggy heard a door creak open from behind him, he strained his neck to see who it might be, but he couldn't even catch a glimpse of the person. Finally, whoever it was came into view... <em>Like, Mr. Mayor? <em>Mr. Jones grinned at Shaggy,

"Well, fancy meeting you here Shaggy. Get tangled here often," he laughed at his joke, but Shaggy wasn't really amused.

"No, like, I don't. So, would you, like, mind getting me out of this, man?" Mr. Jones examined the trap carefully.

"Sorry, Shaggy, I don't have a pair a scissors on me, which it appears you sorely need... But hey, maybe I can figure this out... should you do something for me first that is," a sly smile snuck it's way onto the mayor of crystal cove.

"Like, what can I do in this situation, Mr. Mayor?" taking off his glasses, Mr. Jones wiped them with a cleaning cloth he kept in his breast pocket. Placing them back on his face he leaned in close to get a good look at Shaggy's face.

"Well Shaggy, you see, ever since Fred's mother, bless her soul, passed on, I've been somewhat... lonely," Shaggy snorted, he'd heard this one before.

"Like, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that one Mr. Mayor," looking shocked and then hurt, the mayor turned away.

"I never did think you were stupid Shaggy," the teenager frowned. _Like, I don't know about this, man. _"I've actually been watching you for a while now," Shaggy raised an eyebrow.

"Like, Mr. Mayor, that's kind of weird, man. I mean, like, you're Fred's dad and all..." Mr. Jones turned around to face Shaggy with a pitiful face.

"Come on now Shaggy, you really should take pity on an old man in need here," Shaggy frowned. _Well... I guess it couldn't hurt... and, like, I'll get out of this trap quicker... _Shaggy sighed.

"Like, fine, do whatever," Mr. Jones's face lit up.

"Really?" Shaggy nodded. "I won't forget to let you out of that trap as soon as I'm finished..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere else in the house, a troll-like Danny Darrow was listening through the tubes,<p>

"What in the? What is this?" outraged and confused he shut the lid on the listening cap, but the odd noises still continued...

* * *

><p>"Ung, like, Mr., Mr.-Ah!" Mr. Jones smiled from behind Shaggy as he was fingering Shaggy's most tender areas.<p>

"Just call me Mr. Jones Shaggy," he responded, "Oh, I see you clamped down just now, does it turn you on to be so familiar with your friend's father," Shaggy blushed in shame and embarrassment, but there was no way to hide his feelings. Suddenly, there was no longer the slim feeling of fingers, but the thick gratitude of Mr. Jones's heated appendage. The slapping of skin-on-skin contact echoed through the chamber, the grunts, groans, and cries that went on only heightened the mood to a boiling point. Shaggy felt Mr. Jones pull out at the last minute before erupting all over the tiled floor below. After Shaggy had recovered felt a surge of relief as he remembered the mayor's promise. Turning his head a little to one side Shaggy spoke back towards the older man,

"Like, are you gonna get me out of here now, Mr... Jones," Shaggy took a long pause before deciding to call him that. Unfortunately for Shaggy he could not see the politicians expression at the moment. It was a brilliant grin, the grin of a cheshire cat, or maybe a hunter who had only begun to toy with its meal.

"Why Shaggy, you wound me," he replied with feigned disappointment, "I couldn't be satisfied by just one round... Just like you couldn't be satisfied by eating one course of a meal after a few hours without food, am I right?" Shaggy thought about it.

"Well, like, yeah I guess... If you, like, put it that way," Mr. Jones smirked and muttered,

"I'm glad you agree," before he pushed back into the relaxed muscles of Shaggy's post-coital bliss. The pummeling of his back door continued as Shaggy couldn't help but thrust his hips back to match the pace of the older man behind him. Although age appeared to have no factor in Mr. Jones's libido, after his second ejaculation, it was clear that he was getting tired. A short rest before he continued on, the third time was the most rough and ill-paced as it came to a close. Mr. Mayor managed to cut Shaggy loose, after he had put himself away, just like he promised. Having a small case of jellyfish legs, Shaggy rested on his hands and knees for a short while before clambering to his feet to go find the others. By that time Mr. Jones had disappeared. _Like, I wonder how he got down here anyhow? Well, like, it's no use thinking about that now, man. I, like, gotta find the others._

* * *

><p>Shaggy stumbled to make his way out of the Manor through the crack, that had appeared with the earthquake, into the daylight. As the gang discussed what to make of the Darrow's 'treasure', Shaggy could have sworn he saw a familiar looking car slowly and somewhat suspiciously drive away.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	18. We're Going To Have A  Get Together

I'm not completely sure if Phantasma's dad is supposed to be the invisible man or a random phantom... Phantom of the Opera? No, just kidding. If anyone knows what famous movie monster he is based off of, they should let me know in a review!

This pairing request is brought to you by: Tsuki666 & Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

We're Going To Have A Little Get Together Today

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo and The Ghoul School

**Chapter Warnings: Fondling, Oral Sex, MaleXMaleXMale Sex, Double Penetration, Handjobs**

**Pairing: Dad's from Ghoul School[Dracula, The Wolf Man, The Invisible Man, The Mummy, & Frankenstein]XShaggy**

* * *

><p>Shaggy thumbed through the mail as he walked into his shared apartment,<p>

"Like, junk, bill, Scooby Snack Monthly... Like, what's this?" a fancy envelope with no return address and handwritten letters had Shaggy confused. _Like, who would send me something like this, man? _Carefully opening the packet, he pulled out a frightening sight. "Zoinks!" it was a group shot of the Ghoul School girls and their parents, along with Matches the dragon. "Heh, like, if it wasn't for their clothes, I wouldn't, like, know that Sibella and Drac were in the picture," as Shaggy set down the envelope, a smaller piece of paper fell out of its paper cover, "Like, what's this?" Picking up the sheet of paper, Shaggy read it aloud "Like, you are invited to attend the one year reunion of the Ghoul School attendees and their parents. Man, sounds kinda scary... Oh! Like, it's tomorrow, but like, Scoob's out of town again visiting some of his cousins... Well, like, I guess I'll just have to go instead, man. Gulp, I hope Dracula isn't still ticked like last time," Shaggy went about getting packed and mentally preparing himself for the monstrous meeting he was going to.

* * *

><p>When Shaggy arrived, he could tell that everyone else was probably already there, from the howling and cackling that was going on inside the schoolhouse. The door was open, so Shaggy went on in without knocking, he quickly entered the room where all the monsters were waiting. But found that the girls who had actually attended the school to be missing, even the Madame was not present. When Dracula noticed that Shaggy had entered the room, he got the others to settle down and be quiet. A little nervous, Shaggy questioned the girls's whereabouts,<p>

"So, like, where are all the girls?" there was a low, dark chuckle that filled the room.

"Vhy, I am avraid that they are veeling a vit, under the veather," Dracula replied. The Mummy piped up,

"And Madame volunteered to take care of them, so that us adults, might have a good 'chat' with their former teacher," there was a nod and murmur of consensus around the room.

"Like, oh... Um, so, like, what did you want to talk about, man?" again, chuckles filled the room. _Did I, like, miss the punchline or something, man? _Shaggy checked to make sure he didn't have anything wedged in his teeth by using the nearby mirror. He didn't notice Dracula sweep a caped arm around him before pulling Shaggy to the center of the room.

"You see... I had such a nice time vith you at our last varty, that I thought ve might share that... experience vith the others," Shaggy stiffened in Dracula's grasp.

"Uhm, like, I, M-Mr. Dracula, sir. I-I'm not like, totally comfortable with that and all," after wrenching himself out of the vampire's grasp, he only managed to back into the hairy chest of the Werewolf.

"What's the hurry? Why don't you take a seat?" Shaggy yelped, and ran in the other direction. He had almost reached the door, when a stray bandage wrap caught his ankle, dragging him backwards into the living room as he watched the door to his freedom shut closed, pushed by Phantasma's father. Shaggy sighed, _Like don't these guys ever stop, man? They're like a bunch of horny teenagers... Oh wait, like, I'm a teenager too._

"Yesss, Let'ss have a little fun, sshal we?" the Mummy hissed out. Shaggy was on his knees at the moment, he figured he might as well stay down on the floor, he wasn't getting up anytime soon... off of the floor that is. The Phantom quickly took over as he began to fondle Shaggy's sensitive areas underneath his clothes. Shaggy was startled, since usually most people had to remove their clothes before their skin could be touched. Each monster individually fondled some part of his responsive areas. Dracula took the lead when he started to do a little more than fondling.

"Vang you, Vrankenstein, vor preparing him vor me," the other monsters rolled their eyes, they knew how much of a control freak Dracula could be. They allowed him to be the first one to enter his beloved prize. Shaggy's face twisted in pain and pleasure, but the other monsters wouldn't give up too easily... When Dracula switched positions, so that Shaggy was riding him, Winnie's dad, the Wolf Man approached the couple from the front,

"How's about I give you a nice bone to chew on?" Dracula cut him a glare for cutting in, but he didn't seem to notice it. Shaggy leaned forward, placing one hand on the Wolf Man's hip to support himself, began to lick up and down the shaft. While Shaggy was distracted with that little chore, the Invisible Man decided to jump in and catch a piece of the action.

"I'll just slip in back here," Dracula growled at him, but then removed himself from the sweet cavern, so that the two of them could enter together. With the absence of a pounding appendage, Shaggy whimpered, Frankenstein smirked,

"Oh don't worry, you'll feel it real soon..." and Shaggy indeed felt as the two ghastly cocks filled and stretched him more than any others had. His head lagged back a little as he adjusted to the blinding joy flashing fireworks behind his eyes. The Wolf Man grew impatient with the wait and pulled Shaggy's head foreward by his shaggy hair.

"Now, now, teacher, you shouldn't leave the other students waiting," he thrust halfway into Shaggy's moist cavern, "that's more like it," Frankenstein licked his lips at the scene displayed before him.

"Hey wolfie, let me take a whack at him," the Wolf Man glared at his fellow monster.

"No way you'll suffocate him," the green man sighed.

"Always the big jokes, huh?" the Mummy smirked.

"Keh heh heh. Perhapss hiss armss could usse ssome exercissse, hmm?" Frankenstein grinned at his ancient friend. They approached Shaggy from the sides and placed his hands on their own little 'monsters' as they all picked up the pace to bring this showing to a close. Shaggy wasn't sure how much more he could take of this, _Like, ungh, I can't, like, breathe very well. Aah! Like, right there! _Draula and the Invisible Man picked up on that the spot they were drilling was going to bring them liquid gold. They pressed into that spot with all their might, bringing everyone over the edge.

As Shaggy lay on the floor, covered in monster cum, he thought, _Like, how do I always end up in these situations, man? _The group of monsters chuckled to themselves as they cleaned up.

"Yess, that wass lovely," some of the others muttered in agreement.

"We'll have to do this again, it was a real howl," Shaggy groaned internally, he didn't exactly look forward to it.

* * *

><p>"Like, Scoob ol' pal. You may be mad at me now for going without you, but, like, trust me when I say, you didn't want to be there, man," Scooby humphed and turned away from his best human friend. Shaggy sighed, <em>Looks like I'm, like, in the doghouse now.<em>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	19. Destiny Calls

I didn't exactly make this a 'robot samurai', since there isn't one of those in the movie. Hope this is okay as a replacement.

This pairing request is brought to you by: Kuro Nisshoku

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Destiny Calls<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo and The Samurai's Sword

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex, Robotic Ninja Fondling**

**Pairing: Black Samurai(Soujo)XShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Come on gang! We'll all take shifts to watch the Destiny Scroll during the night," Fred announced, "I'll take the first watch, Shaggy you'll take the second. We'll see who else is up to it after that," Shaggy sighed. <em>Like, something always happens on my shift, man. <em>Dreadfully awaiting his turn to stand guard, Shaggy fell off into a restless sleep. Soon, too soon for Shaggy's tastes, Fred came to wake him up. "Shaggy," he whispered, "it's time for your shift," Fred shook his shoulder. Shaggy grumbled, but lumbered out of his futon down the hall towards the sacred scroll. Opening the paper door, he walked across the cold, stone floor to stand guard at the door that led outside. Shivering in the cool night air, Shaggy hugged his chest and hoped that the time he had to stand watch went by quickly without too many eventful things happening. He turned the hour glass over to start his time in the moonlit room. Shaggy hunkered down against one of the walls that faced the outside, so that he had a good, clear view of the room as well as the outside, while also being shielded from the wind that made its way through the chamber.

When Shaggy awoke, he couldn't quite remember when he had fallen asleep. Taking a look at the hourglass, he could see that it had only been about half an hour. _Phew, like, I guess I only dozed off for a bit. Man I guess I didn't, like, realize how tired I was. _Rubbing his eyes as he stood up, Shaggy went over and checked on the Destiny Scroll to see that it was untouched and left exactly the way he had seen it before. Yawning, Shaggy stretched his arms over his head as he turned around to face the slightly open paper doors. _Like, wait a second... Were those doors open like that last time? Hmm... _Shaggy went towards the doors to check on them, but was intercepted by a ninja. He was about to shout when Shaggy's mouth was covered and a firm hand on his pressure points caused him to pass out.

Again, Shaggy awoke, but this time it was to a pounding headache that rang as loud as the gong they had witnessed this afternoon. He tried to touch his throbbing head, but found that the ninjas were doing a fine job of restraining him to the floor.

"Like, like, what's going on, man?" Shaggy questioned the ninjas who were unresponsive. Suddenly, the Black Samurai appeared and all thoughts skedaddled out of Shaggy's brain in a hurry. The Black Samurai only laughed at his cowering captive,

"Puny mortal, you think that only one of you can stop me?" looking the teenage boy over an idea seemed to form in the giant warrior's head. "I will show you how to bypass security in this modern age!" the Black Samurai moved his hand in a swift downward motion. This signlaed the ninjas to unsheathe their swords as they came closer to Shaggy.

"Like, w-w-wait, man. Gulp, like, I'm too young to die!" the ninjas sliced as Shaggy closed his eyes, but to his surprise it didn't hurt at all. When Shaggy opened his eyes, he found that all of his clothing had been removed in one clean cut. Blushing at his now exposed body, Shaggy looked away from the glowing eyes of the samurai, it didn't matter though, there was nowhere he could hide from those burning eyes.

"Prepare him!" the ancient warrior ordered. Shaggy yelped as he was switched to a sitting position, where one ninja held his legs wide open for all to see. Two other ninjas approached him, one fondled his nipples, its pink tentacle-like tongue slithered out to relish Shaggy's sensitive chest. He flailed out and managed to knock off one of the ninja's hoods. Shaggy gasped at what he saw, _they're, like, robots._ The other ninja opened its mechanical maw to swallow Shaggy's cock whole. Feeling the intense pressure of the automatic sucking was more than enough for Shaggy, but even still, the robot ninja prodded into his depths with a oddly shaped object that instantly reached Shaggy's weak spot. His cries permeated the room and still no one came, it was as if the sound did not go beyond the room's walls, or maybe it was a dream. _Like, if this is a dream... It's way too realistic, man... Maybe I should stop eating cheese before bed... _Shaggy's conscious mind devolved as the ene responded to the contracting muscles of his anus. The immense pleasure he was receiving made him shoot his load, hard. _Like, AH! It feels like I can't stop cumming! _After having a dry orgasm so soon after his first round, Shaggy's muscles were quite lax. His mouth hung open as he panted, trying to recover the air he had lost in the moment of heaven.

The Black Samurai removed his pelvic guard to reveal a pillar of strength. Shaggy managed to lift his head enough to catch a peek at the monstrous dick. _Like, it's __**too big **__that isn't gonna fit, man! _Shaggy gritted his teeth to keep his cries from ringing out as the Black Samurai thrust his 'sword of doom' past Shaggy's tight walls. For a moment, Shaggy's eyes rolled back into his head, and his vision went dim with specks of white at the edges. When he finally managed to regain some control of his body he found himself being pulverized to kingdom come. And the kingdom was cumming, very soon it seemed. _Like, wait, if you come inside, unh. _Thrusting with the best of them, the Black Samurai inseminated the young teen, overflowing his insides, the excess dripping onto the floor.

* * *

><p>When Shaggy sat up, he looked at the hour glass to see the last of the sand fall from the top section into the pile below. <em>Like, it must be time to go get the next person to stand watch. <em>For some reason, Shaggy had quite the difficult time walking back to the room where everyone else was sleeping...

* * *

><p>"Soujo follow Madame's orders," the tall man reported to his mistress.<p>

"Good, but why did it take you so long, Soujo?" she questioned him.

"Soujo run into small trouble," her vassal replied. Madame sighed as she saw the grin on Soujo's face.

"I see... It appears I need to instill more discipline upon you,"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	20. Won't You Pledge Allegiance To My Flag?

That awkward moment where I spent most of last year trying to get rid of the nasty societal habit of improperly using the word 'like' as a part of my regular conversation... It has now cropped up again in my speech... and I almost placed a couple 'likes' in Bruce's dialogue of my new story. Sigh, Shaggy I love you and all, but why do you have to say 'like' all the time?

Woe is me, author out.

This pairing request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Won't You Pledge Allegiance to My Flag?<p>

Based on the Movie: Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy?

**Chapter Warnings: Hand Job, Oral Sex**

**Pairing: Prince OmarXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Like, Scooby Doo!" Shaggy watched as Scooby was sucked underneath the fast moving quicksand. Trying to dig into the sandy trap, Shaggy was snagged by one of the undead. "Zoinks! LIKE HELP!" Shaggy struggled as hard as he could to get away from the undead general. He was so terrified of the mummified warrior that he began hyperventilating. The lights went dim as the general slung his captured victim over his shoulder and walked deeper into the tomb of Cleopatra.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shag...Shaggy... Shaggy!" a distant voice and an unpleasant smelling plant brought the teenager back to his senses. He nearly fainted again though when he opened his eyes to see Prince Omar's head on the body of the undead general.<p>

"Zoinks. Omar! He got your head!" Omar frowned as Shaggy sprung up from the mat he had been lying on to search the small chamber they were in for a way out.

"Shaggy, it is me, why do you not believe me? Here, see for yourself," the Prince unwound some of his bandaged arm to reveal his normal flesh. Shaggy turned and saw this. _Like, oh. _He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously,

"Ahahahahaha, like, sorry man," he said sheepishly. Prince Omar smiled at the American teenager.

"Now Shaggy I must explain to you what has taken place," Shaggy nodded in agreement. _Like, yeah, I'm totally confused now. _They both sat down as Omar told Shaggy of the plan to scare the treasure hunters away and of his and Velma's involvement.

"Wow, like, that's some plan," his majesty nodded concurrence. Sitting there for a moment or two, the silence stretched between them as Shaggy took in what he had just heard. "So, like, what do I do now?" the Egyptian monarch looked up at Shaggy with a glint in his eye.

"Now I need you to find Scooby Doo and your other two friends and bring them to the main chamber, deep in the tomb," Shaggy gulped, "but this plan must be an absolute secret, you cannot tell anyone, understood?" Shaggy's head nodded vigorously. "I must insist though, that you pledge your allegiance to me, so that I can be sure that you will keep this quiet," Shaggy looked like he thought about it for a moment before replying,

"Like, how do I do that, man?" _He doesn't know? _the Prince thought, _This could be quite interesting..._

"As is the ancient custom, we shall exchange bodily fluids," Shaggy swallowed.

"Like, you mean we have to cut our hands, or something?" the Prince gave him a reassuring, but sly smile.

"My dear Shaggy, of course not! In ancient times it was a law that no one may hurt someone of the monarchy in such a way. No, it was thought that trading semen brought each of the other life," a light blush spread across Shaggy's cheeks. _Oh... that's, like, different, _he thought to himself. "Please come now and help me remove these bandages," Omar instructed. Shaggy did as he was told, unraveling all of the bandages revealed that the young Prince was almost completely naked underneath his costume, save for a loincloth that was barely large enough to hide his royal flag. "Shaggy... don't you know that it is considered rude to stare?" Shaggy's face flushed an even deeper red now, but when he looked at the Prince's face he could see the grin that it held.

"Uhm, like... sorry," he apologized, but Prince Omar merely shook his head.

"It is alright," the Prince got down on his hands and knees to preapre Shaggy for his pledge of allegiance, "I am sure that I will stare at you also," he quickly unbuckled the clasp that held Shaggy's baggy, brown pants up, letting them fall to the floor with a small _clink_ noise. Rustling the trouser snake out of Shaggy's shorts, the Prince began to stroke it to it's full height, while fondling his own staff. "Mmm, yes, it is responding quite nicely," Shaggy murmured as the hand job continued. The Prince licked his lips excitedly as he breathed puffs of warm air over the exposed skin of the head. Shaggy bucked into his hand, eager for more contact. Chuckling, Omar took the first half of Shaggy's penis into his mouth, making his subject moan with glee. After only a few sucks, the Egyptian ruler released it from his mouth with a slick _pop _sound. Shaggy looked forlorn when the Prince stopped his actions all together,

"Like, why'd you stop, Your Majesty?" Omar smiled, he liked the way Shaggy pronounced his title with his breathy voice.

"We must now assume the traditional position. Please, come and lie on the mat now," he instructed. Shaggy easily complied. After laying on his back, the Prince promptly turned around and crawled on all fours over the top of the teen so that both of their faces were effectively lined up with each other's groin areas. "Follow my lead Shaggy, just do as I do," the Prince placed his mouth around Shaggy's shaft once more, with his subject following his actions perfectly. After a bit of tongue swirling and head sucking, Omar paused to suck on two of his fingers. Shaggy also stopped to wait for further orders from the monarch. "Shaggy you must continue, I am close, but it appears you need some extra help," he snuck his longest finger into the entrance of Shaggy's backside, making the young teen moan at the probing. "Ah, yes, it is as I suspected. All the while I was sucking, mmm, this mouth was also begging to be fed." Only a short while after the pumping of Shaggy's back door did the two make the pact of allegiance official...

* * *

><p>"That turned out rather well, I thought," Prince Omar commented on the successful capture of Dr. Von Butch and her cronies.<p>

"Yeah, even I'm proud of the plan you two thought up," Fred commented.

"Yes, it was a very good plan, wasn't it?" the sovereign eyed Shaggy for a moment before continuing on, "We must now focus on the task at hand though, refurbishing the great Sphinx."

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	21. A Boy And His Dog

_**Announcement:**_ I am sorry to say that I will be taking a two week official hiatus from this story. Mostly because I need to work on some of my other requests and I'm not too great at multi-tasking(They include the Red/Fred story and Ghoul School Reunion). However, I will be back to finish the last of these on June 4th... Also for those of you who need to know, I live in the Pacific Standard Time(PST) corridor. So it may be June 4th wherever you live... but that doesn't mean it's June 4th where I live, got it? Anyway I'm also graduating, finally, from high school that day... so there might be a 12 hour delay on updating, but whatever, this author's note is really long and I congratulate whoever reads all of it!

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>A Boy and His Dog<p>

Based on the episodes of: What's New Scooby Doo?

**Chapter Warnings: Masturbation, Bestiality(DogXHuman Sex), Knoting**

**Pairing: Scooby DooXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Like, you guys have fun, man. Oh and make sure he's back by, like, midnight, I don't want to have to go to bed with the door unlocked," Shaggy instructed the two men.<p>

"Relax Shaggy, we'll only be gone for dinner and a movie," Fred tried to ease his worries.

"Yeah Shaggy, just cool it. I'll make sure Jones here is back in time to get tucked in for beddy-bye," Red somehow managed to tease them both in the same sentence. Fred just rolled his eyes and steered his sarcastic boyfriend away before he could say anything else that might irk his roomate. Shaggy sighed and went to go fix himself dinner. _Like, let's see what we have in the fridge... Left-over tuna casserole, a little provolone cheese, a dit of paprika and a dash of jalapeno... Something is still, like, missing. Oh, it must, like, be the peanut butter, of course, like, how could I forget that, man? _Shaggy settled down to his reheated concoction and munched away happily. Washing dishes wasn't one of his favorite things to do, but tonight was his night to do the dishes. Humming a familiar tune to himself, Shaggy glanced at the clock, then back at the dish he was washing... Wait for it... _OH! Like, I was supposed to go pick up Scooby from the airport! _Grabbing his keys, Shaggy raced down the freeway to reach the airport, where his pal was waiting on the curb to be picked up. Being the generous friend that Shaggy was, he remembered to bring a snack for Scooby.

"Rooby, Rooby Roo!" Scooby exclaimed before swallowing the large Dagwood style sandwich in one big gulp. On the way home Shaggy cranked up the music as he and Scooby Doo sang to some of their favorite songs that played on the radio.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, Shaggy helped Scooby carry his bags back to their apartment.<p>

"Like, huff, I think, puff, you, like, came home with more stuff than you, like, packed, man," Shaggy commented at the extra heavy suitcase he was trying to drag up the stairs. "What did you, like, pack in here? Is it, like, bricks or something?" Scooby waited until they were in the flat to tell him.

"Rheeheeheeheehee, rit's rones, Rhaggy," Scooby opened the suitcase to reveal the white and beige colored contents. Shaggy rolled his eyes. _Like, I could have guessed that. _Scooby yawned and went to climb into his doggy bed for the night.

"Like, what about your stuff Scooby Doo?" Scooby huffed and rolled onto his back.

"R'ill rake rare rof rit rin rhe rorning Rhaggy," Shaggy smiled. He was glad to have his best buddy back home.

"Alright Scoob, I'm gonna, like, put it against the wall, so, like, Freddie doesn't trip over it when he comes in, man," Scooby nodded and nestled into his doggie bed to rest from his long flight. Going into his room, Shaggy closed the door, only leaving a crack to let the air pass through the room. He quickly changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed. _Like, I'm glad Fred has a boyfriend and all, but, like I wonder if I'll always live a life of, like, bachelortood. Oh... there is, like, that one thing I bought yesterday... _Shaggy blushed as he reached into his nightstand drawer to retrieve the embarrassing item. A large dildo with pleasure beads strategically placed on the head. As Shaggy ran his tongue along the head, he reached over to flip on some of the porn Fred had let him borrow. Although it was playing, Shaggy payed more attention to the task of preparing himself, than to the explicit materials that were shown on the screen. _Oh fudge, like, mmph. It isn't even, like, in all the way yet, and I can already, like, feel it, man. _Pushing deeper, an especially loud cry on the screen caught his eye. Shaggy timed the thrusts of the dildo with the powerful toned bodies on screen, this made him feel like he was almost _in _the video himself, being taken by the burly he-man storming the smaller one's fortress from behind. The sensations were becoming to much for Shaggy as he cried out in ecstasy...

* * *

><p>Scooby had been dreaming about chewing on one of the larger than average sized bones he had brought home with him, when he was awakened by strange sounds coming from the direction of Shaggy's bedroom. <em>Ruh-roh! Rit rounds rike Rhaggy rust re rin rouble! Ri retter ro rhelp rhim. <em>Tip-toeing towards the partially cracked door, Scooby peered into the room to see an interesting sight. Shaggy was on his stomach, thrusting a large object into himself. Scooby wasn't sure what happened after that. His body felt strange as it awakened to a new sense and his instincts took over. Bounding across the room and hopping up onto the bed with a spring in his step.

"L-Like, Scoob?" Shaggy was startled to see his buddy on the bed while he was getting himself off, "What are you, like, doin', man?" in his surprise, Shaggy had removed the sex toy and dropped it on the bed. Before Shaggy tried to sit up, Scooby jumped up, pinning his friend into the sheets. Mounting his hips at the right angle, Scooby plunged quickly and repeatedly into Shaggy's eager entrance. Shaggy cried out in surprise as his dog was humping him... and he was enjoying it. "Like, so, fast," Shaggy panted, "I can't-" Scooby thrust all the way into Shaggy causing the young man to moan deeply with desire. "Your knot, Scoob, oh, uhn," Shaggy came suddenly as it was too much to have his unfixed dog thrust his knot all the way inside of his owner. When Scooby finished, he waited to let his seed seep into his newly inducted bitch. Shaggy squirmed as the knot continued to swell and move inside of him. Eventually the bulge deflated to its normal state and Scooby was able to slip out of the back door. As Scoob slept, Shaggy took a trip to the bathroom...

* * *

><p>"Heh, heh. Well, like, I guess I know why they call them, Great Danes, man," Shaggy patted his best friend's sleeping head as he settled down for a restful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>And just in case you missed it, <em><strong>Announcement:<strong>_ I am sorry to say that I will be taking a two week official hiatus from this story. Mostly because I need to work on some of my other requests and I'm not too great at multi-tasking(They include the Red/Fred story and Ghoul School Reunion). However, I will be back to to post more of these on June 4th...

Like always, Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	22. Big Top Act

Heh heh, I came back early! But unfortunately that has delayed the final chapter of my Red/Fred fic 'Not Too Many Ascots Catch Fish In A Barrel'. Oh well, it'll be up some time this week.

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Big Top Act<p>

Based on the episode: The Ghouliest Show On Earth(Episode 12 of the 13 Ghosts)

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex**

**Pairing: Professor PhantasmoXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Like, help! Who turned out the lights?" Shaggy wandered away from Scooby after a monster mask fell on him. <em>Like, maybe that free pizza was just a joke, man? <em>Making his way through the spooktacular funhouse completely blind, Shaggy eventually tripped over part of the flooring. "Zoinks!" Shaggy thrust his arms out to break his fall. Hitting his head on the floor managed to knock the mask loose. Taking in his surroundings, Shaggy noticed he was in some kind of banquet area. He stood up and walked over to examine the table, but all he found was a fine layer of dust. Sighing, Shaggy ambled over to a nearby door hoping to find a way out of this creepy carnival. He happened to look out the window next to the door to see the goings on of the fantastique. _Yikes! We have to, like, get everyone out of here, and fast man! Like, I hope Scoob is okay._

Turning the doorknob, Shaggy stumbled into what appeared to be some sort of dressing room. There by the mirror was a spare ringmaster vest and a crisp top hat. Shaggy looked in the mirror... It was a funhouse mirror! Making a silly face and seeing the affect on his appearance, Shaggy laughed. All was not well though, as he heard the faint tapping of footsteps that came nearer with every second. Frantic, Shaggy looked for a place to hide and settled on the clothes closet. The footsteps promptly stopped in front of the door to the room, but continued after the person had opened the door. Shaggy could hear the voice and was able to identify it as Professor Phantasmo himself.

"Well, this is going quite swell if I do say so myself. Soon, I'll have a whole big top full of victims and a junior ringleader to take them all away, heh, heh, heh," Shaggy swallowed as he heard the ringmaster's devious plot. "Hmph, I didn't realize I had a stain on this jacket, better change it, don't want to look bad for the folks," he chuckled to himself as he stepped towards the closet. Shaggy pushed back against the wardrobe wall, but there was no escape to Narnia this time. Light flooded the closet as it was opened. Standing stiffly behind a sparkling tuxedo, Shaggy could barely watch as the man reached for it, only pausing his hand just before it to reach for a different suit. "I shouldn't blind the customers now," he muttered to himself as he took what he wanted and closed the door. Shaggy let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. Relaxing against the back wall, he didn't have time to stop the urge which welled up inside of him.

"Ah-ACHOO!" the dust he had inhaled proved too much for his sensitive nostrils. The doors flung open once more to reveal a slightly mortified Phantasmo to see the teen, who was covered in clothing, complete with a spare shoe on top of his head. Smiling, the Professor extended his hand to yank Shaggy out by the shirt collar. Fortunately for Phantasmo, the haunting music of the carnival had made it into his dressing room enough to disguise his true form from the suspecting teen.

"Now, m'boy, it really isn't polite to spy on people from their closets," he chastised the supposed peeping tom. Shaggy staggered to explain,

"L-Like, I-I wasn't," but the Professor shook his head.

"Naughty boys should always be punished for their dirty deeds," snatching his magic whip off of the dressing table the ringleader cracked it right above Shaggy's head, causing the boy to yelp and duck for cover. When Shaggy peeked from behind his hands, which he had used to cover his face, he found that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Heh, heh, now you're beginning to look the part, let's help you out a bit more, hmm?" he scooped Shaggy up and placed him on the dressing table, kneeling to get a better look at Shaggy's equipment. The blushing teen tried to cover himself, but it was to no avail as the Professor shooed his hands away and continued to stare. He smiled as Shaggy's wilted member began to twitch and straighten. Without much thought at to what should come next, the ringleader stood up and untied his breeches.

Burying himself inside the warm cavern, Phantasmo hissed and Shaggy whimpered while holding onto the man's neck.

"Oh, yes... You are definitely better than I thought," the ringmaster murmured as he continued to thrust into Shaggy.

"...M...P.." Shaggy's voice was so soft it escaped the Professor's hearing. He stopped but a moment to catch what had been said. And oh did Shaggy say it as he continued to move his hips on his own over the ringleader's cane. "More, like... Please, Professor," that was all the encouragement Phantasmo needed to continue on. After a bit of intense pounding, the Professor sped up to match the pace his audience wanted.

"Shall we shoot the cannon for the grand finale?" he asked, but there was no response. Shaggy was so gone, he tried to increase the speed himself, but it wasn't working the wonders that Phantasmo could. The finale was spectacular as fireworks went off behind Shaggy's eyes and his body arched towards heaven. Shaggy even had a dry orgasm afterwards as he felt the big top act explode inside of him.

* * *

><p>"You guys get the chest of demons ready! Boy I sure hope this works, 'cause I'm getting tired of this ringmaster gig!" everyone cheered as Professor Phantasmo was locked away in the demon chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	23. A Cunning Sacrifice

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>A Cunning Sacrifice<p>

Based on the episode: Scoobra Kadoobra

**Chapter Warnings: Toy Play? MaleXMale Sex**

**Pairing: MaldorXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"I will keep you here until I have completed my work here," Maldor announced to the group, whom he had just thrown into the castle's dungeon.<p>

"And, like, how long will that take?" Shaggy questioned the ghoulish demon.

"Until I find the Wonder Wand!" Maldor disappeared in a plume of smog leaving the gang to their own devices. Before they could figure a way out of the cell they were currently being held in, Maldor returned. "I must have a sacrifice!" he exclaimed, startling the residents of the lockup. Browsing the prisoners Maldor did a checklist while observing the book he held in his hand. "Too small, not human... also not human, hmm... no it does not call for a woman... You," he decided while pointing at Shaggy.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy lept behind Scooby Doo and began quivering in fear. "Like, you don't want to use me, Mr. Maldor, sir, nu-uh. I wouldn't, like, make a good sacrifice at all."

"Silence!" he roared as Shaggy was dragged out of the cell with magical force. "Come, we have work to do," Shaggy whimpered pitifully as his body scraped across the stone floor.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby Doo cried as his friend was taken away in a flash of smoke.

* * *

><p>The flash of light had temporarily blinded Shaggy, but once he had recovered he found himself bound to a surface, yet again. <em>Like where am I, man? <em>Shaggy peered around the chamber to see that it was filled with dust and old relics, from what the young teen could tell it appeared to be a throne room, complete with a dingy throne. Maldor's mug came into Shaggy's line of sight, but he paid no attention to the nervous teen as he was fervently studying the book he held open in his hands.

"Um... Mr. Maldor, sir?" Shaggy asked quietly. Maldor cast one eye up towards the conscious teen and slammed his book closed much harder then necessary as if to warn Shaggy from asking unnecessary questions. Swallowing hard, Shaggy laid still as he watched the demon walk in a circle, examining his sacrifice.

"This sacrifice will have to do... Or are you acually of the noble line of Norway?" Shaggy blinked.

"Well, like, my name is Norville Rogers... if that helps," and from the devious grin that formed on Maldor's face he could tell that he had just set his own death trap.

"Perfect," he murmured, "but now I must attend to the actual sacrifice, as it is one I have never performed before... and it looks very complicated," Maldor walked to Shaggy's lower half and snapped his fingers, removing the clothes from his victim.

"Yipes!" Shaggy tried to cross his legs, but Maldor parted them easily with his superior strength. Suddenly, one of the rat guards came in brandishing an object high above his head.

"Master Maldor, Master Maldor! I found it, I found the Wonder Wand!" Maldor turned to see the rat down on one knee, presenting him with the wand, his head bowed low.

"Yes... the Wonder Wand of Zagraz is finally mine!" Maldor dismissed his vassal and walked back over to his sacrifice, he was plotting something.

"So, Mr. Maldor, sir, do you, like, think that now you have the Wonder Wand, you could, like, let me go now," Shaggy carefully asked the powerful demon. Returning to his tome of knowledge, Maldor turned a page and sighed,

"As I thought... I must complete the ritual to unlock the true powers of the Wonder Wand... otherwise it will remain a mere plaything in the hands of mortal men and demons alike," Shaggy swallowed hard. _Like, it look slike I got the answer to my question, man. Scooby Doo, where are you! _Again, Maldor shut his book and came to examine his sacrificial victim. Holding the wand aloft, Shaggy saw that it wasn't the in the shape that Vincent had thought it was, which had been the shape of a spoon. No, here it made Shaggy blush, it was in the shape of a man's anatomy. Maldor seemed to ponder it's shape before seeing that Shaggy was eyeing it also.

"Tell me... do you know what step comes next... My text is very vague on this part of the ritual," Shaggy's blush deepened as he shook his head fiercely. Maldor's eyes darkened, "You will tell me what the purpose of this oddly shaped object is... now," the last word was low and foreboding. Shaggy mumbled something that even Maldor's sharp ears couldn't hear. "Speak up boy," Shaggy repeated it, but only loud enough for the monster to hear him. Maldor was confused when he heard the answer, but quickly grinned, the purpose of this object made the rest of the sacrifice make sense. The pieces were falling into place as he lowered the object to the level of the human's backside entrance. "Let the ritual begin!" it was somewhat anticlimactic however. Shaggy cried out as the dildo invaded his body without mercy. Although not much was needed, since Shaggy had been 'practicing' only the night before for such an occasion. Moving it in and out of Shaggy's hole at a jarring pace, he made Shaggy come much quicker than he normally did, sealing it with a cry of pleasure and ecstasy. Removing the object he swirled it around in the teen's juices that lay spent on his chest before rubbing against his own 'Wonder Wand'. Bringing it back to the already stretched hole, Maldor plunged in at the a similar pace he had taken with the guest who had stayed in the cavern only moments before. Shaggy was startled that he was back to feeling mountainous pleasure again so quickly. His head was reeling with the intense emotions that swirled to pool in his lower half. The speed was taking a turn for the erratic as the ritual came to a close. Maldor 'sacrificed' Shaggy once more before he left him be to go in search of the highest point in the castle to wreak havoc on all the world... But what Maldor did not know, was that the Wonder Wand of Zagraz was still safely hidden in a kitchen drawer of the castle.

* * *

><p>"So, you are a fly, hmm?" the huge giant that was Maldor peeked through the rubble of the castle. "I will become a flycatcher!" making his proclamation known, Maldor turned himself into a frog and went after Scooby and the Wonder Wand, but his fate was sealed as Flim-Flam scooped him up with the Chest of Demons, just in time to save Scooby from becoming an afternoon snack.<p>

"Whew, like, I'm glad that's over, man," Shaggy wiped his brow.

"Reah, re roo, Rhaggy," Scooby commented. _Now, like, it's time for Daphne to wake up. _

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	24. A Spooky Situation

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

**Hopefully you read this, but what happened to you **PureSweetBloodAngel**? You changed your username, but the system acts like you don't exist anymore :'(**

* * *

><p>A Spooky Situation<p>

Based on the episode: Coast to Ghost

**Chapter Warnings: Rubbing... Fingering**

**Pairing: RankorXShaggy**

* * *

><p>Finally, after all that time, Shaggy was free of those spooky specters. But now he was unsure of where in the museum he was. In this room, only the light of the moon lit the way from an open window. <em>Like, no wonder it's chilly in here, man. The window was left open! <em>Making his way across the dim room, Shaggy reached up and shut the window. Wiping his brow, Shaggy stood there admiring the view a few moments. _Like, it sure is a nice night out... I better get back to looking for the others. _Backing up, Shaggy bumped into something, feeling behind him before turning around, he could tell it had a pointy head and bony shoulders.

"Rargh!" strong arms wrapped around Shaggy's thin frame as he yelped in surprise. "I've got you now, you meddling mortal!" Shaggy stilled as a slick tongue traced a pattern on his neck.

"Like, y-you wouldn't w-want my b-blood, Mr. Vampire, sir. I-It's, like, ch-chicken b-blood!" there was a chuckle from behind him.

"Although I might find your life force may be tempting on a night like tonight, I will enjoy this," Rankor grabbed Shaggy's package, which wrought an indecent 'meep' sound from the teen, "quite thoroughly. It entices a distinct, delicious smell compared to the red liquid that flows through your veins," Shaggy shivered as his 'dead man' was brought to life by the careful movements of the SAPS initiate behind him. As Rankor removed the lower half of Shaggy's clothing with one hand, he teased the pert buds of Shaggy's chest with the other. Shaggy squirmed uncomfortably in the vampire's hands, the pleasure was getting to him. Moaning as he was released from the confines of his baggy khakis, Shaggy leaned into the touch that felt as if it came from every angle his body wished to lean. When Rankor began to suck on his neck, Shaggy could care less if he actually sucked the blood out of him right then and there, but it appeared that was not the case. Licking and sucking both left and right, Rankor left dark marks that Shaggy would worry about later. The touches stopped abruptly, but were replaced with a burning appendage underneath his own.

"Mmph," Shaggy tilted his head back a bit as the two made contact. Rankor was hissing a string of strange words from another language while Shaggy snapped his hips back and forth to get more of the tantalizing feelings. While he was so distracted, Rankor swiftly dipped two fingers into Shaggy's back door to give them both an extra boost. Shaggy was letting more indecent sounds out of his mouth than he knew he could make. This kind of 'none-sex' was so different than the others. It built with such ferocity, but leveled off at the best moments, as if extending the experience to the ultimate peek._ Like man, this is driving me crazy. _Rankor hit the spot as Shaggy sprayed all over the window in intense convulsions, driving the vampire over the edge as he increased the pace of his own thrusting to finish off in glory.

* * *

><p>"No! Sunbeams! I've got to hide!" Rankor exclaimed in agony. But his best buds Scrappy and Flim-Flam were ready to lend a wing.<p>

"No problem pal, how about here?" Scrappy opened the lid to the chest of demons.

"It's nice and dark inside," Rankor breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thanks! You guys are real pals," as he flew to his demise.

"Like, Mr. Van Ghoul, are you okay?" Vincent appeared through his crystal ball.

"Yes Shaggy, thanks to all of you... but I might feel better if you came to check on me," he smirked at Shaggy.

"Like, oh brother, man," and closed off the communications while the rest of the gang laughed at Vincent's smooth flirt.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	25. You Take The High Road, I'll Take The Lo

Well, the summer has passed me by in a whirl of work and fairs, but now it's the brief period before school starts again, and I have some time to write. Thank you everyone for your continued readership and support. Hope you enjoy my first story up from my summer hiatus!

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>You Take The High Road... And I'll Take The Low<p>

Based on the episode: Horror-Scope Scoob(Episode 13 of the 13 Ghosts)

**Chapter Warnings: Bestiality(Lion HumanoidXHuman) & MaleXMale Sex, Extremely Mild Bloodplay, Rutting**

**Pairing: Zimbulu(Lion Demon)XShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Like, which one of us is goin' in first man?" Shaggy questioned his companions. All three of them exchanged sideways glances before throwing down their closed fists three times in a battle of luck and minimal strategy. The epic struggle ended quickly as Shaggy lost the first round, followed shortly by the loss of the second round.<p>

"Rheeheeheeheehee," Scooby chuckled as Shaggy led the way through the front door, only to find that his loss had volunteered him for the basement, while Scooby and Scrappy would take the highroad to the top of the lighthouse to investigate the light room.

"I bet you won't be laughin' like that if the whole thing comes, like, tumblin' down, Scoob," Shaggy retorted, before wearily beginning his trek into the unknown with only a few matches to light the way.

"You fools!" Zimbulu cursed the dreaded klutziness of his rooky assistant's mistake... but perhaps a stray mortal could provide for some easy entertainment. It was somewhat boring to sit and wait for results all the time...

Shaggy made his way down a flight of stairs that descended below ground level. There was a door that appeared to be made of wood, Shaggy nearly ran into it before he saw it. Forming his hand into a fist, the teen rapped upon the cold surface. As luck would have it, the door swung open to reveal a cavernous underground cove. Cautiously, Shaggy stepped into the open area just past the door. When he was out of range, the door suddenly shut closed with a loud slam that nearly startled the shaggy haired boy out of his socks. Looking around frantically, he noticed that there was no one else in his immediate vicinity that could have closed the door. Breathing a small sigh of relief Shaggy muttered,

"Heheh, like, it must have been the wind... or something," continuing deeper into the surprisingly well lit cavern, Shaggy began to get a sense that he was being watched. The little hairs on the back of his neck were standing up in a way that told him something wasn't quite right, but even when he stole a quick glance over his shoulder, Shaggy could not see anyone or anything that may have been following him. Suddenly, Shaggy looked forward to see the chest of a man, which he directly ran into. "Oof... like, ouch, man," Shaggy had fallen squarely on his bum and now he regarded the obstacle he had come across with much speculation as it had not been there before. Blinking a couple of times and rubbing his eyes with a closed hand, a strange beast had appeared before him. With the body of a man, covered with an inch of fur, and the mane of a lion, along with the tail and horns of a devil, this creature was surely a different sight to behold.

"Foolish mortal! How dare you enter the lair of I, the great lion demon, Zimbulu!" boomed the voice of the 13th demon to the cowardly human boy.

"L-like, I-I didn't kn-kn-know this was your lair, Mr. Lion Demon, sir! I'll just, like, leave the way I came and forget all about this!" as Shaggy desperately tried to dash off in the opposite direction, he failed to notice that Zimbulu had nabbed the collar of his t-shirt with one gnarly claw, foiling his attempt at escape.

"And where do you think _you're _going, mortal boy?" Shaggy ran in place for a moment before he realized what was holding him back, he then started groveling at the hooved toes of the demon.

"Please your evilness, like, I'll do whatever you say! Just don't eat me like a tuna, pickle, sauerkraut, and salami sandwich!" Zimbulu chuckled heartily at the obscure comment.

"Sauerkraut? Now that is evil. No, no, I won't eat your flesh tonight... If you can entertain me..." Shaggy frantically nodded his head, "Good... very good... Now, what game shall we play?" Zimbulu seemed to think about the nature of how he would tease the young man. Shaggy's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to outsmart the demon at hide and seek. He was always the last one to be found, and sometimes the others would give up looking for him.

"Uh, like Mr. Zimbulu, sir... Maybe some hide and seek would, like interest you..." Zimbulu smiled at the thought of a child's game.

"Yes... but if I find you quickly it will be your turn to play my game, hmm?" Shaggy swallowed, fearing that this might be his last game of hide and seek, "I will count to fifty... that should be sufficient," after Zimbulu made the statement, he turned around, closed his eyes, and began counting loudly. Taking off in a zigzagging pattern, Shaggy frantically looked for a place, other than the open ground of the grotto, to hide. Matching his own breathing with the demon's counting, Shaggy silently counted to himself in a mantra-like chant. With only ten seconds left, Shaggy could no longer hear Zimbulu's counting, only the sound of his own beating heart resounded in his ears. Scrambling one of the walls, Shaggy managed to push himself into a hidden crevice of the ceiling. _Like, I think I saw this in a movie once... _But unlike that movie, Shaggy did not have a stunt double, or a rope to hold him in place as he kept himself aloft by pushing outwards with his arms and legs. Shaggy felt his arms and legs shake as the beast drew near, but he knew these tremors were not from fear, but from anxiety and exertion, that were catching up with him.

Zimbulu rounded the corner in confusion, unbeknownst to the human he had an advantage over his prey, as he could smell the sweat that secreted from the boy's skin. Following the tempting smell to this area, Zimbulu came to a stop. When he continued deeper into the cavernous lair, the scent was lost, it did not go any farther than this spot, but yet, the boy was nowhere in sight. It was peculiar to say the least, and peeked the lion demon's interest all the more to think of where the young man might have hidden himself.

_Like, of all the rotten luck, man. _Shaggy watched as his demonic seeker paced just below his spot... His limbs were nearly screaming for relief now and Shaggy had a mind to give it to them, just as soon as the demon moved, but he did not. Scraping his hand down the wall a bit to get a better position, brought a throbbing pain.

The sudden smell of blood is what mostly attracted his attention... Along with the mild yell let off by the boy as he fell, somehow turning around in midair to land in the demon's instinctively outstretched arms. The unconscious teen's limbs thumped against Zimbulu's body as he walked the extra ten feet to the depths of his lair, where he had set up a sort of sleeping nest. Gently tossing the mortal onto the soft down of the feathers, grass, and sticks, he removed his loincloth to make his victim... Well, a victim, really.

When Shaggy awoke, it was to a slight breeze that made him slightly uncomfortable. Before he could react, Zimbulu grasped his thin wrist and brought the bloodied hand to his mouth, seemingly enjoying the taste of Shaggy's blood. Swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in his throat, Shaggy dared not move. Zimbulu noticed his consciousness, and quickly flipped the boy over onto his back, before pulling him into the demon's lap at an optimum position. Stroking him from behind seemed to bring a reaction from the boy as he toyed with the small appendage, teasing the mortal's upper body as well in order to fully shame and prepare him. Now rubbing their equally swelled members together, Zimbulu grunted into Shaggy's ear, which made his cries all the more delicious when the demon began to sculpt the lock on his own 'demon chest'. The plundering of the booty was thoroughly good as well, but the sheer girth of the sword that filled his scabbard was almost too much for him to handle, as Shaggy could see the white edges around his eyes creeping ever more to cover his field of vision...

* * *

><p>"Shaggy, where have you been we were worried about you!" Daphne exclaimed as Shaggy stumbled into the television studio.<p>

"Yeah, we thought you escaped the lighthouse before us, and that you'd meet us here at the studio," Flim Flam explained.

"Heh, well, like I got a little... sidetracked, man... But I'm, like here now, right?" the others nodded at his statement.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby Doo licked his best friend's face. _Like, I'm glad they didn't press me any further, man._

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading! Leave a comment... or else... Just kidding, thought I'd use a reference from this episode!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	26. Night Surfing

Okay... I tried something a little different with this chapter in using 'watersports' or the act of one person urinating or pissing on another person. The term watersports just seemed to go with this chapter, so I used it. Besides, I thought I needed a little variety. It's kind of a hit or miss fetish, you can be the judge.

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Night Surfing<p>

Based on the movie: Aloha, Scooby Doo

**Chapter Warnings: Watersports, Hurt and Comfort**

**Pairing: ManuXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Those are some great skills, Shaggy. You really hang loose, bro," Manu smiled at the slim, shaggy haired teen.<p>

"Like, thanks, man. You were, like, pretty good yourself out there," Shaggy smiled back at the raven haired man. His 'big bro' and girlfriend were slightly glaring at him as they walked by.

* * *

><p>Later that evening at the tiki buffet, Shaggy was helping himself to some good sized portions, when he noticed Manu was over by the tiki punch bowl, serving up some punch for himself, all alone. Shaggy wasn't sure what he was hoping for beyond that of a pleasant conversation, but he made his way over to the beverage table with his mile high plate.<p>

"Uh, like, while you're there man, could you, like, hand me a cup too?" Manu turned to give Shaggy his punch. He took a double take at the size of the helpings on Shaggy's plate. Chuckling merrily, Manu cracked a grin.

"So, you must do a lot of exercise afterwards to work off that many carbs, eh bro?" Shaggy frowned at the mention of the word 'exercise', "I'll be going out after dinner for some night surfing... If you want to join me..." handing Shaggy the magenta colored punch, he walked away in an assortment of sultry movements that had Shaggy watching that sun kissed swagger all the way back to the table, from which the girlfriend and the 'big bro' glared at him once more. _Like, maybe I better not... His girlfriend will probably be, like, out there with him and all... _Heading back to his table, he quickly devoured the heaping servings of native cuisine, even before his pal, Scooby, could get a bite in edgewise.

* * *

><p>Feeling a bit heavy and sluggish from the large meal, Shaggy decided to hit the waves, heck if he saw Manu, then he saw Manu. Getting a small running start into the water, Shaggy began to paddle out into the open water, clad only in his swim trunks, with the board band tight around his ankle. Although the moon was high in the sky there was still very little light for him to go by. Catching his first wave, Shaggy tried to keep himself balanced in the slightly rough waters. <em>Like, this is tougher than it was earlier today, man. <em>Unbeknownst to the Wiki Tiki, the cove echoed his nightly roars and projected them into the open ocean where Shaggy heard them loud and clear. _LIKE, YIKES! _Shaggy was so startled, it caused him to steer his board radically, making him hit head first into the water. Before he could make it back to his board the unforgiving waves slammed him against a reef. The sudden flash of pain made him yell underwater as it knocked the wind out of him and he faded into darkness...

"Shaggy! Shaggy! Wake up bro!" Shaggy groaned as he rubbed his head. Turning over, he coughed up water while Manu tried to get him to sit up better on the surfboard, "It's a good thing I was out here, ya' know? You really took a hard dive into that reef man, your back got shredded," at the mention of his wound, mixed with the salt water that now made its presence known Shaggy lurched forward onto the man's shoulder with a cry of pain. "Hey, bro. I gotta get you into the bay so we can have someone take a look at this," the surfer wrapped one lean arm around Shaggy's slim waist, pulling him closer, while using his other hand to paddle in. They were still a ways off from the shoreline. Shaggy carefully gripped his shoulders to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Why... Like, why do your friends always glare at me?" Manu looked down at his pained face with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know they had given you so much... grief..." Shaggy shrugged, which only made him his in pain as he stretched the muscles in his back, "Well, I used to have a 'more than friends' relationship with my best bro... but things went sour more often than he liked, since I'm kind of popular, ya' know? The jealous type, anyway, my girl and I broke up last week, but bro, I swear she still thinks we're the 'it' couple... I've swung both ways and I loved them both dearly, bro... but they can probably tell I like you," a small smile graced his lips as he looked off towards the shore, making Shaggy blush a bit at his sudden proclamation and that he was still clinging with equal strength as Shaggy held onto him for support now, "and neither of them can really handle a board. They don't understand me, ya' know? You make me laugh... Shaggy... and that didn't happen with either of them..."

"Wait, like, Manu," managing to get the darker skinned man to look at him, Shaggy made a first move, which he hadn't done in a while. Their lips parted with a satisfactory smack.

"I hope I'm not wrong about you bro," Manu looked a little caught off guard at Shaggy's bold move. Smiling slyly with his eyes averted to the side he replied,

"Like, you probably aren't," that seemed to relieve the surfer as he relaxed and moved to exchange saliva with Shaggy once more. Pulling the strings to loose Shaggy's swim trunks, Manu pulled out his own surfboard to ride the waves over to Shaggy's enlarged member. The contact was sweet and... salty. Stroking them up in his hands, Manu grunted a little, but it sounded more like he was urgently frustrated. Shaggy was startled as Manu urinated all over his wet, exposed chest.

"Heh, sorry bro. Something about the water makes me relax, ya' know?" Shaggy murmured. _Like, yeah I know that feeling... sort of. _But right now Shaggy seemed a bit pissed off about being pissed on. Fortunately, they were in a body of water, so it washed off with a splash of the tide. Shaggy almost fell off, but managed to pull Manu in with him. Manu pulled Shaggy close to his chest, pushing the sopping wet hair out of the teens face. Treading water, they exchanged a series of passionate kisses underneath the full moon. "We should probably head in..." the Hawaiin spoke breathily, "we might be in danger of drowning if we try to continue any further," _Yeah, like, drowning in lust. _Shaggy's thought was a little odd even to him, but he didn't let it bother him too much, but the pain from his wounds did... a little.

* * *

><p>"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids, and your stupid mutt!" Manu yelled as he was taken away along with his girlfriend.<p>

"You forgot to, like, 'hang loose, bro'" the gang laughed at Shaggy's joke. Shaggy could see Manu's 'big bro' walking away slowly. Stopping, the large man looked over his shoulder, only to give a peaceful nod at Shaggy as he retreated to the far side of the village.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	27. The Mind Is A Strange & Wonderful Thing

This pairing request is brought to you by: rainbowhuevo

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>The Mind Is A Strange And Wonderful Thing<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo and The Witch's Ghost

**Chapter Warnings: Enema, Shower Sex(MaleXMale Sex), Slight Blumpkin(Did you learn a new word ;')**

**Pairing: Ben RavencroftXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Well, like, gee Mr. Ravencroft, sir. That's really nice of you to cover our food bill," the esteemed author chuckled at the naive charm of the teenager.<p>

"Of course, anything I can do for Mystery Incorporated and it's," he eyed Scooby Doo, "affiliates..." Shaggy nodded and headed over to the diner with his best pal.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening, Shaggy stumbled over to Ben's manor where he knew he could find the man in question. He had received a call at the hotel that he and Shaggy owed an insurmountable amount of money to the diner, but the teen had tried to explain to the man that Mr. Ravencroft said he would cover it. Now that he was walking up the spooky hill with a full stomach, he thought maybe he should have brought Scooby as well, but that was merely an afterthought. Finally arriving at the doorstep of the mystery author, Shaggy breathed heavily. <em>Like, that driveway felt like an eternity, man. <em>Gathering himself, Shaggy pressed the doorbell once and received a resounding toll for his work. After a few moments of waiting, the door open to reveal the raven haired man.

"Shaggy!" he seemed somewhat surprised, "What are you doing here?" Shaggy frowned, he didn't often know when he was being toyed with, but when he did realize it, he didn't like it.

"Like, the restaurant bill..." Mr. Ravencroft's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Yes... of course, do come in... it's a bit chilly outside this evening," with a devious smile, Ben led his seemingly unsuspecting prey into the living room, "have a seat, Mr. Rogers," he motioned to the lavish couch situated before the fireplace. Shaggy noted the half eaten dinner on a small plate next to an empty wine goblet situated on the nearby end table, "Well you see Shaggy, you ate quite a large amount of food at the restaurant..." the taller man inched closer cupping Shaggy's chin with one hand tilting it so that Shaggy stared him directly in the eye.

"L-like, wh-what did you expect us to do, man?" the teen tried to push the man's hand away. Reaching down, Mr. Ravencroft captured Shaggy's soft lips with his own. He had planned it to be a brief kiss, but Shaggy grabbed the front of his jacket pulling the larger man on top of him and deepened the kiss. When Ben managed to pull himself off of the younger boy, they were both panting quite heartily.

"Yes, well, anyway. You spent so much... I'm not sure I can pay it off..." Shaggy's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't think the food had been that expensive there, nor did he and Scoob eat that much... _Like, we didn't eat as much as we, like, usually do... I think. _"I suppose I could... but I need some motivation," the villain author examined his nails nonchalantly.

"Like, I'll do anything!" Shaggy exclaimed. Mr. Ravencroft smiled, Shaggy had easily stumbled into the trap he had set.

"Do what I say for the evening, and keep me company until tomorrow morning," Shaggy blinked. _Like, that doesn't sound so hard, man... We'll probably do some of 'those' kinds of things though. _A large blush crept over Shaggy's features as he came across that thought. The raven haired author noticed the visible change in the teens manner and after a moment of silence he moved closer again and spoke, "The mind is a strange... and wonderful thing, wouldn't you say so, Shaggy?"

"Um... like, what?"

"Some people just tend to think with 'this' part of their bodies," he answered while grabbing all of Shaggy's package.

"Like, hey man!" Shaggy tried to pry the scholar's hands away from such a sensitive area, he was too full, his stomach hadn't settled from the large meal yet, to do _those _things right now.

"You did say you would do 'anything', if I'm not mistaken?" Shaggy swallowed as Mr. Ravencroft whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, but like, it's just an expression, ma-" the slightly bearded man cut him off with a rough kiss that made their facial hair scratch up each others chins. When their lips parted, Shaggy rubbed his chin with the back of his hand and murmured,

"This was, like, your whole plan... like, wasn't it, man?" Mr. Ravencroft smirked at his question.

"Why, whatever could you mean Shaggy? That's besides the point though, you really should focus on repaying your debt to me." looking around a bit, the man seemed to reach a conclusion in his head and nodded to himself in agreement, "We should move to someplace more... comfortable... the bedroom perhaps?" he offered a hand to help Shaggy up from the couch. Swallowing hard, Shaggy took the outstretched palm not knowing what for sure lied ahead. Entering the bedroom, Benjamin immediately led Shaggy to his lavish bathroom. There was a shower built for at least two or three people, a bathtub that looked more like a hottub, and a throne like toilet... _Well, it sorta looks like a throne... if I, like, squint a bit. Whoa! _Mr. Ravencroft pinned Shaggy up against the counter while the teen had been checking his reflection in the large mirror. Shaggy let out a breathy moan as he could feel the hard shaft pressing up against his ass. Subconsciously, Shaggy began to grind up against it, which only made Mr. Ravencroft's eyes deepen with lust. "Are you feeling well Shaggy?" Mr. Ravencroft grunted, "You appear to have a bit of a fever, perhaps I should give you a 'natural' injection," he smirked as Shaggy continued. Pulling away for a moment to open a cupboard made time for a whine to escape from Shaggy's parted lips. "Patience, my little patient," he smirked at his own little joke. Discarding the teens clothes rather quickly, he instructed the young man to bend over and touch his toes. Shaggy was embarrassed as his butt stuck out in the open air. He tried to focus on touching his toes instead of the fact that he was on display for the man behind him. "That's good, just think of it as a suppository of sorts..." Shaggy frowned,

"Like I don't even know what that is, ma-" Shaggy was cut off by his own gasp as the tip of the enema was inserted past his sphincter. He trembled a bit as the liquid was pushed up his intestines.

"Now stand up slowly," the older man instructed once more. Shaggy could feel his bowels disagreeing as they moved to expel the liquid. Looking between the toilet and his debtor in quick succession brought a smirk to the raven haired man's face, "You want to ask me for something?" Shaggy blushed and shook his head, "Oh? Is that so? You don't want to use the toilet? I suppose you'll have to go right there on the floor..." Shaggy felt a tear of stress and humiliation roll down his cheek. Ravencroft's expression changed dramatically from a teasing smirk, to a concerned solemn face. Sighing, he rubbed his head, "Making you cry won't do, we wouldn't want tear trails on that pretty face of yours," scooping the teen up he sat Shaggy down on the toilet seat and began to take off his own clothes. The author had already removed his jacket, outer vest, and glasses earlier. Stripping off his undershirt and removing his belt, he heard Shaggy let out a sigh of relief. Smiling weakly at the boy, Ravencroft knelt to give a bit of service to the defecating boy. Shaggy reached his hands into the author's course hair as the pleasure was already building for his release. Benjamin coughed a bit as he tried to swallow the teen's cum.

"L-like, I'm so sorry Mr. Ravencroft, sir," Benjamin took a cleaning cloth out of one of his pockets. Squinting his left eye to keep the semen out of it, he wiped his face clean.

"Heh, it's alright Shaggy... It's just that it has been awhile since I last did something like this..." Shaggy fumbled with the toilet paper, but Ravencroft stopped his hands. _Like, what the, is he gonna do it like this? Like... ew, man. _But Shaggy was mistaken as he was ushered into the shower. The fast water trickled down his torso creating paths down his body to disappear down the drain. Benjamin joined him after taking another moment to rid himself of the last article of offending clothing. Rubbing each other down with the sweet smelling soap made both men eager for what was to happen next. After teasing Shaggy's nipples a bit, the raven haired man reached around to spread the boy's cheeks.

"I'll need to clean extra carefully here, hmm?" and wash him thoroughly he did, outside and in. Pressing Shaggy up against the shower wall, Benjamin thrust deep inside of the tight heat. A heady moan forced it's way out of the teen's lungs as he tilted his skull back to steady himself against the granite tile wall. Powerful drive took the two to new heights as they reached climax... only to have it, along with their desire disappear into the night and down the drain.

* * *

><p>"No, not the book! I won't go back!" Sarah cried as the chains that had once held her bound to the old tome, now dragged her back once more to her own personal hell, "You! You are coming with me!" Benjamin Ravencroft's eyes widened on his horrified face.<p>

"No Sarah. Help me, anybody, please!" Shaggy frowned as the wicked man was drawn into the book of spells, "AHHHH!" the book shut with a final and resounding _thud_.

"Like, I'm glad that's over, man," Shaggy murmured.

"Yeah, you said it Shag," Fred slapped him on the back before joining everyone back together.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	28. What A Night For A Fright!

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>What A Night For A Fright!<p>

Based on the episode: Chapter 19: Nightfright(Mystery Incorporated)

**Chapter Warnings: Wet Dream Scenario, Slight Bestiality(Male Minotaur... thingXMale Human)**

**Pairing: NightfrightXShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Scoob, that wasn't as scary as the real thing, huh?" Shaggy commented on the movie that they had just seen about the dreaded Nightfright.<p>

"Reak, ror rourself, Rhaggy! Rumph," Scooby replied as the two pals exited the movie theater cinema. Driving the borrowed Mystery Machine home, Shaggy parked the car out front of his childhood home. After a quick bedtime snack of tuna and banana sandwiches, it was off to slumber land for the two best friends. They both changed into their sleepwear, complete with matching nightcaps, and finally settled down for the night to catch some zzz's. About the time this teenage boy counted his 50th sub sandwich, the dreams started to kick in. First came a dream about swimming in mustard fondue, followed by several other food themed dreams. Following such nice dreams came a thundercloud of a nightmare. It slinked in slowly, almost as if to disguise itself amongst it's brethren dreamscapes. Starting out as a peaceful and delicious dinner at Mr. Van Ghoul's mansion with the actor and his best pal Scoob seated at the large dinner table. _Like, wait... this seems strangely, like, familiar, man. _Just as Shaggy's sleep induced mind was about to put the pieces of the puzzle together, the killer mutant bee interrupted the pleasant conversation that Shaggy, for some reason, could not hear. Running in terror from the various characters from Vincent's movie roles, the three of them, Scooby, Mr. Van Ghoul, and himself, all decided it best that they split up. Going in opposite directions, Shaggy ran down a corridor which was lined with several doors. Turning around to see if the monster was chasing him, Shaggy saw the looming shadow of the creature stand tall at the end of the hallway. With seconds to react, he tried every doorknob in the hall, seeking a place to hide. Each one was locked, bringing more sweat to his brow with every false turn. The last one opened just soon enough for him to escape into the room without being seen... he hoped. Looking for a place to hide within the room, Shaggy noticed that it was the laundry room. Both the washer and the drier were full of clothes, there was nowhere to hide! Outside, Shaggy could hear the roaring rant of Nightfright as he ripped open the doors in the hall. _Yikes! Come on Shaggy, gotta find something..._ But there was nothing, he was trapped with nowhere to go, Shaggy was really beginning to regret breaking off from Scooby and Vincent now... _Wait, like that's not how it went, man... _But it was too late for thoughts as the towering minotaur was upon him.

"I am Nightfright! Scream! Scream!" the titan roared as he tore the wooden door from its hinges and entered the small space with ease. Shaggy tried to dodge underneath the monster, but fell short and cried out as the monster grabbed his feet, dragging him backwards. Practically throwing the small body against the washer, Nightfright approached quite close from behind.

"Like, please don't eat me Mr. Nightfright, s-sir... Wait! You aren't really a monster. Like, you're that production assistant guy!" reaching back behind him, Shaggy tried to pull the mask off of the man's head, but somehow he could not find the seam where the mask met the scalp. _Like... he's a __**real **__monster! Oh no! _With a mighty roar, the minotaur brought his claws down upon his victim... shredding his clothes to pieces. _Like, no! One more slash and I'm, like, history, man!_

"I am Nightfright! Scream, scream!" Shaggy gasped as without clothes, the beast had full access to his body. Nightfright immediately thrust into Shaggy's back door, but there was no pain, it felt as though he had already been prepared. The brutal thrusts were not brutal at all as the creature peeked and teased Shaggy's nipples with its tongue and stroked him to full mast with one of his clawed hands, dipping one claw tip into the slit of the urethra he easily brought the boy to climax over, and over again...

* * *

><p>"Rhaggy! Rhaggy! Rake rup!" Scooby shook his friend as he cried out in his sleep. Sitting straight up in bed, Shaggy narrowly missed colliding heads with the Great Dane. Breathing heavily, Shaggy realized his surroundings and began to calm down. "Rad ream?" Scooby questioned him, concernedly. Shaggy rubbed his forehead and nodded.<p>

"Yeah, Scoob, like, just a bad dream, man. Thanks for, like, waking me up. Sorry if I, like, startled you," he apologized while patting the canine's head. Scooby saluted his friend and master, before walking back to his doggie bed, curling into a tight ball, and drifting back off to sleep. Leaving Shaggy to reflect on his dream and, with enough stealth, left him to clean up the mess he had made in his night shorts.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	29. So Sick of Vamps I Was A Coffin

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>I Was So Sick of Vampires, I Spent The Entire Night A Coffin<p>

Based on the episode: (The Scooby Doo Show) Vampire Bats & Scaredy Cats

**Chapter Warnings: Hypnosis, Rimming, MaleXMale Sex**

**Pairing: Gramps The Vamp aka Uncle LeonXShaggy**

* * *

><p>Shaggy gets bumped onto Leon's golf cart. Leon takes him away(Hypnosis? A vampire slave?... Makes him sleep in a coffin like Lisa?)<p>

"Rheeheeheeheehee," Scooby laughed as they took a quick turn to lose Gramps the Vamp, but even so, the European descendant of night followed them. Shaggy tried to steer away, but he could not avoid a small bump in the road which seemed like a jump ramp to the tiny golf cart. It launched Shaggy out of the driver's seat and landed him onto the steering wheel of their pursuer. "Rhaggy!" Scooby Doo shouted.

"I, want, blood!" the vampire growled at the teenager.

"Like, you wouldn't want mine, it's yellow*!" Shaggy noticed another bump in the road ahead, but before the cart actually went over it, the villain turned the wheel to avoid it. Grabbing Shaggy by the waist, he pulled the teen down onto his lap and continued driving towards the back of the hotel. When they arrived at a cellar door, Gramps stopped the engine. Looking down at his victim, he found that the young boy had fainted from fear.

"Heh, this ought to be interesting," the hotel manager mumbled to himself as he carried the teen through the basement to his personal back room. Setting him on the bed, Leon flipped on the power of suggestion tape hidden under the pillow and left the room, closing the door as he went. "I think I'll go see how things are going upstairs," he murmured to himself, whilst setting a time on his wrist alarm.

* * *

><p>Shaggy awoke to someone whispering in his ear, but when he tried to swat the person away for a few more moments of restful sleep, his hand was grabbed. Startled, Shaggy sat up and rubbed his tired eyes with the other hand.<p>

"Like, wha?" he looked at the person who had now released his hand and had joined him by sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I rescued you from that creature, he set you down to move aside some bushes, and I just happened to see. When I ran over, he disappeared in a puff of smoke," Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Like, thanks Mr. Lisa's Uncle, sir," the hotel manager smiled sincerely at him.

"Please... call me _Leon_," when the man said his name, Shaggy rubbed his head, as he felt a fog come over it. Grinning from ear to ear, Leon reached out to touch the quivering boy. With mocked concern, he questioned Shaggy, "is everything alright?" Shaggy gasped when he felt the burning touch of the man. Jerking away from him was to no avail. Leon grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "There really isn't anything to be afraid of my boy. Just a mild hypnosis, a magician's trick, using the power of suggestion," as Leon whispered the explanation into Shaggy's ear and against his flushed neck, he moaned. _Like, wh-why am I so hot right now? Uhn... feel's nice, man. _What felt nice was the caress of Leon's tongue against the inside of Shaggy's compliant mouth. "the best part is that you won't remember it later... at least, not most of it," chuckling at the boy's flushed and very turned on face, he released Shaggy from his embrace. This gave Shaggy the chance to strip off his sweaty clothes, but even so he was still unbelievably warm. When he lay back on the bed, Leon soon loomed over him, equally naked, and from the looks of things, equally turned on. "Heh, this is much better than tricking Lisa," Shaggy didn't have time to process the statement as he was turned over onto his hands and knees. Everything was on display for the man who was tending to him. Giving one cheek a quick pat, Leon quickly began licking and sucking from behind, his tongue getting ever closer to it's twitching destination, but still it remained far enough away to tease the prey.

"Please, like-AH!" Shaggy got what he asked for. Leon dipped past his relaxing sphincter. Every inch of Shaggy's body burned with need and desire, Leon was giving him his guilty pleasures.

"Mmm, you seem ready enough, but just in case..." Shaggy cried out as two fingers breached him, reaching just deep enough to tease the beginning of 'that spot'; the one that made him go crazy. With a quick withdrawal, which left Shaggy a whimpering, panting mess, Leon thrust all the way inside. Piercing Shaggy with his sword all the way to the hilt over and over again, the young man could feel the coital bliss pool in his abdomen as it sought to leave his body in a glorious release.

Just like that, it seemed the spell was broken, but even so, it still left Shaggy satisfied. In a bright haze, Shaggy came to, on the floor of the main hall, getting up just in time to join the gang for the trapping finale.

* * *

><p>"I've run this hotel for 18 years. You don't deserve it! It's mine!" roared the unhappy Uncle Leon.<p>

"Uncle Leon! How could you?" his niece Lisa questioned him. With only a sour growl as a reply, the police officer took the villain into custody.

"Well, like, man. I am never gonna do that hypnotism stuff again, not ever! Like, I'll just stick with ventriloquism," the others were a little confused.

"Shaggy you've dabbled in hypnotism?" Velma questioned him.

"... Like, no way, man! I mean, like, for future reference," Fred just laughed at the silliness of their shaggy pal.

"Guess we aren't going to the state fair anytime soon then, they have a great magic act I hear,"

* * *

><p>*AU:So the line where Shaggy says, 'my blood is yellow', I believe it refers to being a yellow belly or scaredy cat, but if I'm wrong, please correct me in a review, 'k? Ciao.* End AU.<p>

I had no idea that some older cartoons from the gang existed outside of Scooby Doo, Where Are You? Thank you very much DSC for introducing me to the Scooby Doo Show (Which includes the episodes that make up the seasons of Scooby Doo, Where Are You?).

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	30. Southern Hospitality

This pairing request is brought to you by: Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>Southern Hospitality... Sometimes It's Not All It's Cracked Up To Be<p>

Based on the movie: Scooby Doo On Zombie Island

**Chapter Warnings: Bestiality, Fingering, MaleXMale Sex**

**Pairing: Jacques(Cat form)XShaggy**

* * *

><p>"Anz vwhat do ve have hear? A zimple boy without his companionz," Jacques whispered to himself while crouching in the bushes. Raising his rump into the air it swayed back and forth as he crawled through the shrubbery edging ever closer to the target in his line of sight. Even though his victim looked up to inspect the area in which a small crunching noise had sounded, it was already too late. Pinning the young, supple body to the ground he could see it was of the male variety of human that he liked to tease so much. His catlike features may have disturbed some people, but this one looked downright terrified. There was something about him though that made Jacques want to use the alternate method of extracting the life force he needed. Although the other way took longer and was not always guaranteed to work, Jacques had to say that it was much more enjoyable than watching the human age rapidly into a decrepit skeleton. Carefully lifting his prey up against a tree he ignored the petty squabbles the youth had to offer and gently raked his claws over the cloth material that covered the boy. The shorn cloth fell away like freshly stripped wool from the sheep of the French countryside his ancestors originally called home. One of the nice features about being a cat monster was that he could retract his monster claws, and in doing so, left his soft padded paws to feel down the youth presented in front of him. Shaggy yelped as the soft fur caressed his sides in a calming manner.<p>

"Like, wh-what are you doing Mr. Cat Monster, sir?" Jacques purred at the trembling response he received from his soon to be partner.

"Vwell, isn't it obvious, monsieur? I am going to extract your lifes essence and in the process... have seome fun," pawing Shaggy's backside in a way that might have been something akin to a massage, Shaggy relaxed into his submissive position against the tree. _Like maybe I can get free while he's distracted, man. _It was an odd feeling to have a furry digit invade his insides, the soft outside tickled his insides, letting loose a whole different string of emotions for Shaggy to ponder over. The other paw was working his sensitive chest over and managed to peak the precarious buds that were being so carefully tended to. When the entrance to his glory was fully stretched, Jacques batted him playfully to the ground. Lowering himself over his fallen prey the mighty hunter, Jacques nibbled along Shaggy's spine to reach the tailbone. Moving back up the body, Jacques, giving into his more cat-like instincts kicked in as he bit the back of Shaggy's neck to establish his dominance. Shaggy whimpered at the teeth that pricked his skin and lowered his head, hoping that he would release his neck soon. Jacques thrust in swiftly much to Shaggy's surprise, but it was not unpleasant. Not only was this fleshy extremity not as big as he had expected, it also curved slightly down to poke Shaggy's prostate. The small rutting that began this ritual was soon to be replaced by an even pace that was cut short... _Like... Was that it, man? Like, oh noes! _Shaggy could feel his strength waning away, leaving his body. Jacques roared into the night as he felt the life force enter him, but the process was not completed as it failed part of the way through. "Vwhy has this happened?! ...Hmm... Perhaps it is because vou are not enjoying yourself enough, no?" Shaggy moaned as his girth was stroked up to full mast. Entering him once more with precision and speed, he let his partner enjoy the pleasure as much he did. Bringing his partner over the edge for the first time, Jacques once again made a guttural sound from his throat as he felt the power resound within him. But this time it was too much! The lifeforce was brimming over inside of him and he was reverted into his human form to live out the rest of his vengeful existence. Shaggy sighed as he stood up and felt refreshed after his brief interlude with the supernatural. Looking down at the older Frenchman he carefully stepped around him to go rescue his friends, with some help from his pal Scooby.

* * *

><p>"When I report this back to my superiors, I don't think they'll believe me," the detective scratched his head while joining the gang on the way out of the cave.<p>

"Too bad we don't have the video footage," Daphne complained.

"Heh, heh, like, too bad, man," Shaggy sympathized. Truthfully, he was actually grateful they had not retrieved the camera. In making his quick getaway from a possibly lethal encounter, the red blinking light that had indicated that the camera was running had caught his eye from some bushes where it had mysteriously popped up...

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	31. A Last Goodbye

AU: Heh, not sure if this is the kind of story you wanted Carmeliza, but this is what flowed from my fingertips at the time.

_***Spoiler Alert!* In the next couple of lines I give away Mr. E's identity which you will not learn until the first episode of the second season or "Chapter 26" of the newer rendition of Scooby Doo, Scooby Doo Mytery Inc. *End Spoiler Alert***_

This pairing request is brought to you by: Carmeliza(and her posse :)

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>A Last Goodbye<p>

Based on the episodes of: Scooby Doo Mystery Inc.

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex**

**Pairing: Mr. E(aka Ricky Owens)XShaggy**

* * *

><p>Shaggy carefully rose from the bed as so not to disturb his partner and quickly shluffed on his clothes as he made for the door. A sharp creak in the floorboards made the teen flinch.<p>

"Shaggy..." a slight whine came from the bed as Ricky Owens turned over to cast a sleepy glare through his equally shaggy bangs.

"Heh, like sorry Mr.-I mean, Ricky, man," a sigh was all that came from the tired lover.

"Have a good day at school," Mr. E murmured as he returned to the world of slumber.

* * *

><p>"Like, good morning everybody!" the gang turned around in the high school hallway to see a very cheerful Shaggy walking their way.<p>

"Hey Shaggy," Fred responded to his greeting, "... are you wearing... glitter?" Shaggy blinked,

"Um... like, nooo..." Daphne giggled.

"Your skin is quite shiny today Shaggy. Have you been using a nighttime moisturizer?" Shaggy shook his head at both of them.

"You guys are, like, weird, man," they all laughed together as they were all truly unique individuals.

* * *

><p>Carefully walking past the security guard, asleep at the front desk, Shaggy made his way to the elevator, where he input four numbers onto the keypad. The mechanical gears stirred to life, groaning at the work they had to do. When he arrived at the top floor, which happened to be Mr. E's personal penthouse, Shaggy flopped onto the large, plush couch, taking a bite out of the apple he had swiped from the fruit bowl. Heavy footsteps fell behind him in an unusually quiet way as a looming shadow appeared infront of him.<p>

"Shaggy..." the whisper tickled the back of his neck and made him shiver, "how many times have I told you... that I do not appreciate it when you eat on my couch?" Rick worried his ear from behind a bit. Blushing, Shaggy stood up immediately and went to sit at the counter by the kitchen. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Mr. E approached his baggy clothed teenager once more. Encompassing the young man's thin frame with his larger one, he held his culprit close. "So, how was school, learn anything, interesting?" Shaggy stiffened as he felt lips on his neck.

"L-like, do you think my skin is, like, shiny?" Shaggy changed the subject, abruptly. _Shiny? _Ricky Owens pondered the question thoroughly as it may have been the female equivalent of 'Does this make me look fat?' in which it was a trick question. But as he mulled over the various answers he could give, Shaggy turned around on the swivel seat to face this bear of a man who had just about as shaggy hair as he did. As well as being his current love interest and lover, Mr. E had also been one of the gang's main rivals, and at times an enemy, but still he had reached out and managed to steal the feelings of Shaggy's longing heart.

"Who mentioned such a thing to you?" Mr. E wanted to know.

"Um, well, like, Fred thought I was wearing... glitter, and, like, Daphne thought I was using some kind of moisturizer thing..." a small smirk crept onto Rick's face.

"They do say that lots of loving sexual activity makes the skin... lustrous..." he mentioned while moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner before stealing a chaste kiss from the embarrassed, brown haired boy.

"L-lustrous?" Shaggy put a hand over his mouth while mumbling the word.

"Yes, lustrous, in other words... 'shiny'," Shaggy's face became a deeper shade of red at the mention of 'lots of sex'. It was true though, in the first week they had been together, Shaggy hadn't really kept track, but they had done it at least once a day. "Heh, if we keep this up, I might not have to go on that rigorous diet plan I talked about. Sex is plenty of good exercise..." Mr. E enjoyed teasing his younger lover greatly. He knew that he had not been Shaggy's first, but after the first answer the young man had given to the question 'how many?' which had been 'I don't, like, remember, man' he had decided not to bring up the subject again. Now, he would focus on the present, forget about the past, and not worry about the future.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shag..." Fred greeted Shaggy wearily. Shaggy and Scooby had been staying at Fred's house so he wouldn't be lonely. But when Shaggy entered through the front door, the whole gang was assembled on the two couches in the middle of the den.<p>

"Like, hey guys, like, what's up?" Velma held up a very familiar looking cell phone.

"This is yours, isn't it Shaggy?" the teen quickly nodded as he reached out to take it from her.

"Like, thanks for finding it for me..." Velma pulled her hand back and flipped the cellular device open as she scrolled to a previous message.

"Incoming text, ten minutes ago, from... Mr. E. Quote 'Don't wander around too long, your little friends might become suspicious. P.S. I'll meet up with you later.' end quote." Shaggy swallowed hard as Velma finally gave back Shaggy's cell phone. Daphne, Fred, Velma, even Scooby looked at him with anguished, angry, and disappointed faces.

"So, how long have you been working for him? What does he want this time?" Daphne asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, heh heh, like, I wouldn't exactly say it's, like, 'working' for him," his mind desperately scrambled for an explanation.

"Oh, so you just suddenly decided to become all buddy-buddy with him, huh?" Velma interrogated the cowering teen.

"Like, no I-" Fred shook his head, effectively cutting Shaggy off.

"I think it's time for you to go home Shaggy... and I think you shouldn't come back to the gang for a while either... maybe never," the blond avoided eye contact with his friend.

"Like... fine," Shaggy rubbed his elbow with his palm before looking up to see Scooby Doo's face, "Scoob," Shaggy tried, but it was of no help.

"Ri'm rot roming rome Rhaggy..." his canine pal said sadly. _Right... _

* * *

><p>Leaving the gang standing in the living room, Shaggy walked back home. Skipping dinner, he went straight for a shower, the place he did his best thinking. <em>Why did I decide to, like, have a relationship with Ricky, man? ...Oh, like, that's right... I was... lonely. I guess I, like, wanted to be with someone who could like, understand me... <em>After toweling off, Shaggy headed for his room dressed in his pajama pants. When he opened the door, there, sitting on his bed, was the man who was the cause of all of his turmoil. Mr. E was the last person he wanted to see right now... but he was also the _only _person Shaggy wanted to see now.

"Shaggy, why the long face?" the older man questioned. Mr. E had easily entered the house because Shaggy's parents were gone for the weekend starting today, and Shaggy had agreed to stay at Fred's house.

"Like..." Shaggy turned around to shut his bedroom door. The curtains were already drawn and so he did not turn around right away as he tried to gain composure. Failing miserably, Shaggy let out a small sob. In what seemed like nothing but a moment or two, Ricky had scooped the young man up and now held him close while laying on the bed to comfort his hurting lover... After a few minutes of quiet crying and Rick's soothing, Shaggy managed, between fits of sobs that racked his body, how he thought that he had just lost his best friends forever.

"Shhh, you still have me..." he smiled weakly, "although I know an old fogy like myself is not much comfort... but let me do what only I can to make things better," he tilted up the beautiful tear stained face to look at his. Placing his lips upon those of the quiet youth that now sat quivering in his lap ignited a sort of flame within them both. A flame of passion and sorrow that spread throughout them both, warming their bodies from the inside out as they removed their light evening time clothing. Their bodies twined and mingled in a scene of sweat and sex. Shaggy felt it more than he thought he had ever felt pleasure before. The flame of youth kept them going strong for most of the night as skin slid upon skin. When Rick finally entered Shaggy, there was little doubt that either one could have gone over the edge from the atmosphere alone. As Mr. E held the bouncing boy's body with his arms, sending them both into the realm of heavenly sparks, Shaggy whispered something that he had never before said to anyone,

"Like, I love you, Ricky," the breathlessness of the simple statement drew them both together and apart. Shaggy's body arched in a painful looking way as the pent up feelings and frustrations were released... and he fell into a light slumber with a reply from Ricky Owens that was not to be heard.

* * *

><p>Shaggy murmured in his sleep, to Ricky, it sounded like he was having a dream about his friends leaving him. <em>I suppose this will be for the best, hmm?<em>

"Well, my Shaggy, this is goodbye," he gently kissed the teen's head before walking out the door, "what happens next is up to you... but I will remove myself as the root of the problem, farewell," he left Crystal Cove city limits with a haunting love song wavering through the speakers of the Enigma Machine to soothe his aching heart. "I think I probably would have chosen them over an old man also, right Pericles?" a lone picture of a younger, more happy time hung from his rearview mirror. _Never again Crystal Cove... this is our Last Goodbye..._

* * *

><p>The title of this chapter kinda makes me feel nostalgic for some reason... Maybe 'cause I feel like this story series is coming to a close?<p>

Well, folks(and by folks I mean readers) this is the last chapter of Shaggy, Where Are You? For now. I am open to suggestions for new requests, although I do not take all requests. I will be starting a "sequel" to this fic soon that involves most of the villains in this series who went to jail. They escape/get out(I don't know how parol/the jail system works, but I might do some research... depends on if I have time) and "turn over new leaves"... Grateful to Shaggy they drop by to thank him for changing their lives and just to say 'We're Back'...

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


End file.
